


Forbidden Desire

by missmegzx



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, Book: Eclipse, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Forks Washington, Human, Human/Vampire Relationship, Italy, Love, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, POV Alec, Seattle, Twilight References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmegzx/pseuds/missmegzx
Summary: The Volturi had been alerted of a newborn army causing chaos in Seattle so Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri had been sent to sort it out. During the outing, Alec crosses a female human that he becomes attracted to but knows he can't be with her unless she becomes a vampire too. Will she turn for him? or will the Volturi prevent them being together?





	1. Curiosity

It had been just another day at the castle where the Volturi had resided in Volterra, Italy. Alec and his twin sister, Jane, who were both only physically the age of thirteen but had been around since 800 A.D. had been walking amongst the castle before they were ordered to join the three leaders in the throne room. "Aro wants to see you in the throne room." Felix stated. Jane tilted her head slightly to the side as she studied the vampire guard. "Who, Felix?" Jane questioned. Felix slightly felt intimidated by Jane, mostly because of her ability to cause pain at any given moment but nonetheless, the guard didn't flinch. "_Both_ of you." Felix pointed out before leaving the hallway. Jane rolled her eyes before turning to Alec. "Let's see what they want." Jane insisted before walking away as her heels clicked against the stone floor. Alec followed his sister all the way to the throne room where the three leaders remained.

When Jane and Alec arrived, their fellow clan member, Heidi, had just returned with some fresh humans to devour. Though he was less sadistic than his sister, Alec would never tell that he wasn't exactly fond of slaughtering humans the way the Volturi had just for their blood - like herding a group of pigs to the den of wolves, no pun intended. Luckily, Aro has trusted himself and Jane enough to not need to be evaluated every day. Though, Alec wasn't to be underestimated, he can be just as ruthless as Jane and the rest of the Volturi, he had just preferred getting his blood intake in a more, let's say, humane way. Nonetheless, Alec had no choice but to feed the way the rest of his clan had if he wanted to eat. "I see the two of you had arrived. Come along, Alec and Jane..." Aro greeted the twin teenage vampires while his shield, Renata, a short female vampire with black hair stood close by in protection of the Volturi leader like always. Heidi smiled deviously as she gestured the group of human tourists to walk inside. "Here is the beautiful throne room, look at the ancient Italian architecture." Heidi showed before the doors slammed closed behind them and then the screams filled the room as the three leaders fed first.

This was the part that Alec tried to ignore, the screams. Every time he would puncture the skin of a human with his fangs, he remembered the pain he felt when Aro had turned him and his sister when they turned thirteen. When the leaders were finished with their meals, the rest were up for grabs. It would make it easier to shut off their senses before the kill, but knowing the leaders, they enjoyed the chase which was opposite of Alec. Using his lethal like ability, Alec shut off the senses of the rest of the humans before taking his turn to feed. Once everyone was done, the bodies we're burned of course and they would continue their day. The day passed like a normal day until there had been news about a vampire army being created in Seattle, apparently chaos forming in the city. Being called back into the throne room with his sister, Alec stopped in the middle of the room while waiting for words to escape the lips of Aro, Caius or Marcus. Looking to his left was Felix and Demetri while Jane was on his right.

It had seemed that Alec was the quiet one of the two siblings but he knew it was smart to keep to himself, it made him unpredictable to others outside of the Volturi. "We had been informed of such... a _chaotic_ scene, being played in the quaint city of Seattle."Aro stated, flickering his red eyes around at his guards. Alec knew this means that Aro would send some of them there, he knew Aro had been speaking about wanting to get Alice Cullen to join their clan ever since the scene that occurred with Edward Cullen and the human. "Do we know who started this?" Alec questioned in a neutral tone. Jane turned her red eyed stare into her brother while he remained focused on the leaders. Aro took a moment to think it over before parting his lips in reply. "It is only such a rumor that a particular female vampire by the name of Victoria, a nomad, is working behind the scenes. Though, a newborn vampire is helping with such a creation of a newborn army..." Aro trailed off.

Alec turned to his sister, Jane, before she went to speak as Felix and Demetri remained where they were standing. "Will we be taking action, master?" Jane asked. Aro turned his attention onto his favorite twin. "Yes, but for now, I will need you along with Alec to pay a visit to Seattle, only to observe the scene. Take action when necessary. Also, pay a visit to Forks to check on _Bella_." Aro instructed. Caius sat up in his seat despite his stiff disposition. "Do check up on the human as she is supposed to _not_ be one as promised. We do not offer second chances. Take Felix and Demetri with you." Caius ordered.Alec and Jane took the orders and walked away from the throne room and into their individual rooms of the castle for their dark robes as Felix and Demetri did the same.

Into the night, they left Volterra and to not become conspicuous, they had left it by plane. "Where exactly in Seattle are we keeping watch, sister?" Alec questioned. Felix, sitting behind the twins, listened on while Jane turned to her brother before facing forward once again. "Demetri will track where the source of this chaos is coming from. It will unfold once we arrive." Jane explained in a calm tone. The flight lasted the maximum of 14 hours, having to pretend they slept was the worst part of the flight despite the fact there was loud children from the coach section while they remained in first class. Once the plane landed and they departed, not worrying about luggage like the humans had, the four Volturi members headed out of the airport and to downtown Seattle. Stopping at a five star hotel, only renting a room for them to relax and plan our the course of action for their visit, they booked a suite for the week before stepping out and into the city.

Walking to a secluded alley for a moment, Jane turned to Demetri and Felix. "Track the movements of the apparent problem and when you find the scene of such a newborn army in creation, find us." Jane ordered. Demetri and Felix then hesitantly sped off into the city, leaving the twin Volturi teens standing there. "I suggest we scope out the city for ourselves, sister. It is a big city, after all." Alec suggested. Alec was determined to get this taken care of and to get back home, he often worried a little about humans noticing their eye color difference since they were red though the only excuse for it would be contacts. He knew that his sister, Jane, would always opt out to just kill any humans that became suspicious of them but Alec dealt with enough killing as it was being in the Volturi to handle just random kills. "I was deciding on paying a visit to Forks...but I have a feeling we will, before leaving." Jane pointed out.

Of course, Jane was Aro's favorite of the twins and had been in charge most of the time away from the leaders, Alec knew that but he also knew that he was the most lethal of the twins when it came to their abilities. Jane and Alec headed back to the hotel to put their black robes in the closet before going out in their usual professional clothing. In his normal grey suit, Alec made his way downtown Seattle while his sister Jane tagged along before Alec decided to inspect the local library. "I'm going to look around here." Alec stated. Jane shrugged and spotted a graduation parade full of green and yellow decorations before deciding to go check it out after a chuff escaped from her from the idea of how small the parade was in comparison to the ones in Volterra.

Walking into the library, Alec entered there on curiosity and one mission only - to find any type of lead to the newborn army and perhaps any newborn strays. Scanning the aisles with his red eyes, he figured he would take this time away from home and from his sister to engage in a few human books that he may have never heard of in Italy. Picking up a book in the romance section, the aisle he ended up standing in, he flipped open the book titled _The Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks. Alec never quite understood the aspect of romance; of course, the leaders of the Volturi had wives but anything romantic or involving love had been behind closed doors. As Alec looked through the pages curiously, he heard someone walking down the same aisle he was in, causing him to immediately turn his red eyed stare onto the human - a teenage female. Alec, with his suspicious behavior, closed the book in his hand and stood there frozen for the moment, never quite had human interaction outside of meal time.

Alec felt his nerves actually react for the first time upon the greeting of female human. She had dark blond hair and ice blue eyes, the look of innocence compared to himself. '_I bet she's never killed one person in her lifetime._' thought Alec. "The Notebook? It's a nice love story. There's a movie made as well." the girl pointed out. Alec inadvertently moved his gaze from her and to the book he held in his hand, quickly glancing at it before he shoved it back into it's place on the shelf. "I wouldn't know. Never heard of it." Alec replied hesitantly. Alec knew it wasn't a good idea to be talking to a human, especially if he was going to let her live and knowing that his sister, Jane, wasn't far away in the same city, he didn't want to risk her spotting the human he spoke to either. Alec wouldn't risk his family's secret. "Too bad. Why are your eyes red?" she asked curiously. Alec assumed someone would eventually question his eyes and luckily he already had an excuse. "They're contacts. I...have to go." Alec stated before walking passed her.

Of course Alec found himself attracted to her, something he wasn't used to but he knew the rules that the Volturi leaders had placed and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the drama that it held to turn the human into a vampire or kill her. As Alec made his way to the other side of the library, scanning the aisles, he once again spotted the female human but using the library computers. Standing there, he curiously watched onto what she was doing which seemed like a school paper but he couldn't help himself, he was studying her intently. He moved to another aisle as he kept an eye on her before turning around to find Jane standing behind him.


	2. Making Moves

Turning around to see his sister, Jane, Alec took a second to come back to reality and attempt to erase any suspicion his sister may find. "Have you found any newborn leads, brother?" Jane questioned before shifting her blood red eyes over to the female at the computer. Of course, Jane had her suspicion but never would've thought anything more than a feed for her brother, Alec. "No...just humans, sister." Alec replied instantly. Alec felt drawn to the human girl at the computer but he had also didn't want to risk her life. Jane was suspicious of her brother's reaction, something she has never seen from him after all these centuries, the reaction you would see from a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Of course..." Jane trailed off, her red eyes laid upon her brother once more. "Let's go." Jane ordered, turning around to leave the library. Alec had no choice but to follow his sister, but he found himself wanting to learn more about the one specific human.

Passing by the computers behind his sister, Alec glanced back at the female in which they both unexpectedly connected eyes before Alec nervously looked away and exited the library. How would Alec be able to find her again? It wasn't like he could go back to the library after it was supposedly checked out already. Besides, what if the human wasn't at the library again if he did risk going back again? The twins made their way through the busy Seattle streets and back to the hotel where Demetri and Felix had met them. "Spot any newborns?" Felix questioned, standing in the middle of the hotel room. Demetri was stiffly sitting on the couch provided in the room. "No, not as far as I've seen." Jane stated. Felix looked to Alec. "No, but will surely need to keep an eye out - possiblity of them hiding can become problematic." Alec replied, turning to Jane. Alec was certainly trying to get extra time around the city to look for that human girl he had crossed.

Felix went to turn around and about to join Demetri on the couch when Jane caused him to stop with the feeling of pain issuing over him before stopping the pain a moment later. "What about you, Felix? Have you and Demetri found any sighting?" Jane asked, staring the two down. Felix adjusted himself after grimacing from the pain that was issued. "Not yet but Demetri had tracked some movement of the newborns from more in the outskirts of the city, near a dark alley." Felix confessed. Demetri kept a keen eye on the discussion of the three, making sure nothing was slipping. Jane looked from Felix and onto Demetri. "Is that true?" Jane questioned Demetri. Demetri pulled a quiver of a faint smile before it dropped quickly. "Precisely." Demetri confirmed. Jane looked back to Felix before formally exiting the living room part of the hotel suite and went to her bedroom.

Alec followed his sister into the room and closed the door. "I believe there is still more investigation to be done in the city. Newborns tend to flock where their meals are, hence the city has plenty of options. They will tend to show themselves at a proper moment." Alec explained. Jane took a moment to think, taking in her brother's advice into thought. Alec had hoped this was enough to convince his sister into letting him investigate on his own, knowing that Jane didn't like double checking things, specifically retreating back to the same area. "In order to catch any newborn, the Volturi will take any action to finish what they came here for - even when most do not expect it...I'll have Felix go with you into the city." Jane stated. Alec didn't like the idea of having another go along with him, especially back to the library. "You are more important, sister. You surely will need more protection." Alec refuted.

Jane turned her red eyes from the painted portrait of flowers that hung in the room and onto Alec. "Not like you to not want company, brother. Are you sure?" Jane asked, her composure remained calm. Alec knew Jane would become suspicious of his behavior but he also had to counteract. "Yes. You doubt my ability, sister?" Alec questioned. Jane lifted her head up just a half inch in calculation before placing a light smile on her lips. "Of course not. We need to keep a close eye on the problem here in Seattle - in order to be..._fair_ " Jane replied, forming a smirk that laid faintly on her expression. Alec matched her smirk regarding the so called 'fairness' of the situation with the newborns, knowing that Aro had been wanting a reason to snatch the Cullen that can see the future. "Precisely, sister. I will continue scouring the city once we have our meal." Alec replied before departing the bedroom and walking back into the living room.

The four members of the Volturi had departed the hotel for their meal, finding a group of college students at Mount Rainier national park, not too far from Seattle but far enough to hunt, having a campfire and drinking. It was the perfect scene where they could burn the bodies once finished. Once their feeding was done, they split up to continue their revising of the supposed newborn army, knowing that Aro, Caius and Marcus would want a professional investigation of the problem in the city of Seattle. "Where exactly is Alec going?" Felix questioned. Jane pierced her red eyes at the Volturi guard as if she was a tad insulted by his speculating, causing Felix to back off slightly. "Don't act as if you were inconspicuous at the hotel, Felix." Jane pointed out, walking off ahead of him. Felix looked at Demetri who kept his placid expression. "He has his suspicions, it does no good to underestimate a member of our clan." Demetri spewed before racing off, Felix shortly followed.

Alec made his way to downtown Seattle, his destination - the public library. Of course the day was turning into evening and didn't know when the library would close or if the human girl would still be there but Alec would chance it and see. Walking up to the doors of the library, he noticed the lights were still on and using his advanced hearing, he heard an older male ask when they closed. _'How long are you open for? I have work to do since my computer decided to shut down this afternoon.' 'We are open for a couple more house, our hours changed.' 'Thank you, ma'am.'_ Alec entered the library and looked around, searching for only one person - the female he met earlier with the long, dark blond hair and ice blue eyes. Was she still there? Alec checked the computers, nothing. Checked the romance aisle he was previously in, nothing. Alec was about to give up, figuring the effort on coming back to the library was for nothing before his vampiric hearing picked up a certain voice - her voice. _'I need to print three papers, please'_

Frozen in place for a moment, Alec realized that she was still here at the library this whole time but the thought that went through his mind was why. Why would someone be stuck in a library for hours? Alec did not know of anyone that would read on their free time like he would and found this girl even more interesting. Alec turned his red eyes to focus on the girl by the front counter who was paying for her papers she had intended to print out before heading back to the computers to print. Alec found himself edging closer towards the computers, sliding into an empty seat at a free computer that was a seat over from hers, that was also unoccupied. Moving the mouse, the computer screen flashed back onto the desktop and Alec pretended to surf the internet while he sat stiffly in the seat, with his back straight, his ears focused on her heartbeat. The girl glanced over at Alec with her ice blue eyes, putting a small smile on her pink lips while she stacked her three papers and set them to the side. "I thought you had to go?" the girl questioned.

Alec froze for a moment, his hand hovered the computer mouse briefly as he heard her voice directed at him. "I had. But, I needed to return." Alec replied, his tone remained flat and clear. The girl took her seat once again and exited the window where she was typing, putting it back to the desktop before looking back at Alec. "Oh, okay. You don't sound like you are from around here." she stated. Alec was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea, not wanting to risk exposing his kind and having the Volturi question him - he should know the rules especially, being in the clan. "Correct. I'm not, I'm just visiting." Alec clarified. The girl found herself interested in Alec, not only for the fact she found him attractive but his composure seemed rather calming. "I hope you're liking Seattle. I'm originally from Texas but, my dad is in the military so we move around a lot. I'm Bethany." Bethany introduced herself.

Alec listened profoundly as the female explained where she was from and there it was - she had told him her name. _Bethany_. Was it his turn to spill his name? It was obvious. Turning his focus from the computer screen, Alec looked over at Bethany as his kind struggled slightly on how to communicate with a human that caught his attention. Alec was normally used to brief communication with humans, only in order to blend in while out doing duties with the Volturi, otherwise he had just fed on them. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Alec..." Alec replied, he became indecisive about his location to spill. '_Should I say Europe or Italy? Aro wouldn't be too displeased if I just said italy, right?'_ thought Alec. "I'm visiting from Italy." Alec added. Bethany seemed even more interested in Alec, knowing that he was from a country she wanted to visit. "Italy? How lucky. I've always wanted to visit. Is it nice there?" Bethany asked. Alec formed a wry smile onto his lips as he focused his hearing onto the background noise, scoping out any hints of his sister or the other guards coming near the library. "Yes. It's vibrant and especially during the St. Marcus day festival, where everyone dresses in red for the event." Alec mentioned briefly. Bethany nodded lightly. "What about the food? I heard authentic Italian restaurants there are amazing." Bethany asked. 

That was something Alec wasn't too familiar with since he never ate human food, not at least since he was thirteen in human years which had been centuries ago. "It's phenomenal. From minestrone soup to pasta cuisines, cannot choose wrong." Alec explained, just from his knowledge he has seen casually around his city of Volterra. "Sounds good. Hey, I have to go...I've got school in the morning." Bethany pointed out. Alec furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, curious since it was Friday evening and normally schools are out on weekends. "I thought school students were out on the weekends? Unless it's quite different of course here in the United States?" Alec questioned. Bethany smiled softly, brushing her hair behind an ear. "That is normally how it works...for public school. My mom teaches me, I'm homeschooled. It's my last year, I graduate early in homeschool." Bethany corrected, gathering her papers and placing them into her binder. 

"Mind me asking, what is your age?" Alec asked. Normally you never ask a woman their age but Alec was simply uneducated when it came to dating or romancing a girl. "Um...I'm currently sixteen. I'll be seventeen in January though. You?" Bethany replied, she had to admit - she was curious as her guesses kept fluctuating from his physical appearance and how his personality came across. Alec was indeed around 1,200 years old as it would be in human years but he knew he couldn't directly state that but knowing she was sixteen, it seemed a little off-putting that he was physically thirteen. Maybe he could lie? "Fifteen. Can I see you again?" Alec asked forwardly. It was selfish of him to wanting to keep seeing her, putting her in harm's way but this was the first time he had ever been in a thousand years, even endured his sister's several flings throughout the years from within the Volturi. "Sure. We can go out for coffee tomorrow after my schooling?" Bethany suggested. Alec knew he couldn't drink coffee or tea for the matter but would have to make something up as he went along. "Of course." Alec replied. Bethany gave him the location where to meet and left the library. Alec returned to the hotel, spotting it empty besides Jane being there. "Find anything interesting, brother?" Jane questioned, sitting on the couch.


	3. Secret Meetings

Taking a step forward and stopping a foot from his sister, Alec went to speak. "I had spotted one particular vampire acting quite off along the way back to the hotel." Alec explained, of course only mentioning it to seem that he was truly working - he didn't need his sister finding out that he had a so called 'infatuation' with a human like Edward Cullen from the Cullen clan had been, which would be considered betrayal to the Volturi. "Did you handle it?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow. Of course, Jane would ask such a thing. "No. It's scent and direction would lead exactly to the spot of the newborn army." Alec pointed out. Jane paused for a moment, studying her brother before parting her lips to speak. "Good point, brother. Surely, we will be following your lead along with Demetri tomorrow night to the area that you suspect." Jane informed, getting up to walk into the bedroom. Alec knew he would have work extra hard on keeping this secret from his sister and the rest of the Volturi family.

But eventually, if he were to have an actual relationship with the human, they were bound to find out - especially Aro. For the rest of the evening, Alec had remained in the living room, briefly flipping through the TV channels, landing on a news channel while not particularly paying attention, his mind was more focused on the human girl he met, Bethany. Alec had considered himself lucky that his sister, Demetri and Felix weren't able to read minds which would be easy for them to find what he was up to if they could. The hours seemed to pass by slow for Alec as he watched the television and the others exit and enter the room. Before he knew it, it was edging midnight and they gathered themselves before leaving the hotel.

Jane turned to her brother Alec as to have him lead towards the area he had told her about earlier and nodded slightly towards Demetri to track the scent. "Which direction was it?" Jane questioned sternly, her red eyes stared at Alec. Alec calmly looked towards the road leading towards the rough side of Seattle, causing Demetri to speed away into the night tracking the scent. The others followed, finding Demetri near a gloomy alley, on top of a building that hovered over the alley from a distance. They spotted movement from dozens of bodies before there was a crashing sound of glass hitting the pavement from a beaten up vehicle.

_"What did i say about keeping a low profile?!"_

Alec had drifted his red eyes away from the scene below in boredom for only a moment before the shouting had caused his eyes to return to the destruction they were all witnessing. "They've already drawn too much attention." Felix stated, looking upon the havoc below them. Demetri flinched his red eyes to Jane as he parted his lips to give his opinion. "So has our 'inaction'. Others may begin to question the Volturi's effectiveness." Demetri pointed out realistically. It was obvious that Jane was getting irked by the constant questioning of the Volturi, Alec knew too well not to become critical of her decisions and actions early in their life. "Let them." Jane simply said in a daring tone, her eyes not moving from the scene they all were watching. "Maybe we should consult with Aro." Felix suggested, turning around as if to leave.

Jane turned around to look at Felix with a expression of discontent before piercing her stare, causing Felix to wither in pain in silence. "Aro's decisions are being watched. We must decide." Jane explained, releasing Felix from the pain and watched him drop onto the floor. Jane had then looked away towards the havoc below as Felix stood back up with Demetri's help. Alec stepped forward and gently touched Jane's shoulder to be supportive, as he always was of his sister. "Then decide sister. It's time." Alec said calmly, hoping that the night wouldn't go on much longer as he was hiding his secret meeting with the human, Bethany, from everyone else around him, although it wasn't until the afternoon. Jane turned to show a light smile at her brother before turning her head back to the scene. "Yes, it is. Either we let them do what they were created for - or we end them. Decisions, decisions..." Jane spoke, deep in thought.

They remained there for only a second longer before leaving back to the hotel to deliberate on the scene they had witnessed and what would be the best option to go on taking care of the situation. "I think we should just eliminate the problem and go back home. No point in staying any longer." Felix suggested, he wasn't much for being around humans. Alec had secretly disagreed with Felix, he wanted more time to sneak off and meet with Bethany but if they were to leave early, his efforts already had became pointless. Jane shot Felix a look but held off on the pain - for now. "That may seem logical, Felix. But, this apparent newborn army can play into our hands perfectly. Having the Cullen clan deal with them could be beneficial to us, perhaps ending the Cullens and having the problem taken care of at once." Jane explained.

Alec listened as everyone talked, shifting his red eyes from Jane to Felix going back and forth then on to Demetri. "We certainly know that Aro has his sights on the visionary Cullen..." Demetri pointed out, speaking about Alice. Most of the Volturi knew that Aro had his eyes on Alice Cullen since they didn't have a member with such an ability as seeing into the future within their clan. "I say we let the Cullens fight this one out and see where it goes. We step in at the end of the fight." Alec suggested. Jane looked over at her introverted brother, while sided with her. "Precise thinking, brother. We will keep tabs on the newborn army in discreet." Jane stated, making the final decision. Alec was relieved that his suggestion was made final and that gave him a little more time to seek out Bethany.

The night ended and they morning came, of course they didn't sleep as vampires never slept so the constant in and out checking on the newborn army to keep tabs and finding ways to be entertained in a hotel room became never ending. Alec had thought if it had ever came to the point on Bethany finding out that he was a vampire, he would have to change her or even worse, kill her. Alec couldn't see the latter happening - he wouldn't do it. Alec left the hotel room a little later and headed down to the coffee shop he was told to meet Bethany at, called _The Brewing Bean_. Having given Jane an excuse on going solo to keep watch of the newborn army, Alec entered the shop and scanned half empty room with his red eyes, noticing the female wasn't there. The moment he nearly have given up searching, Alec heard footsteps from the front door behind him. "You look sharp for coffee." Bethany said, causing Alec to turn around swiftly.

Alec had always worn a dark grey or black suit since he had been a vampire, but apparently it's only for special occasions or business work for humans. "Um, thank you." Alec thanked briefly, taking a pause for a moment. "You look ravishing." Alec added, his tone was clear and calm as always. Bethany brushed her hair behind her right ear in attempt to hide a blush as she liked the compliment. "Thanks. Though, I just got out of school." Bethany replied hesitantly before motioning to the front to order the drinks. Drinks. Right. Alec forgot that he wouldn't be able to consume human food or beverages without becoming severely sick, but he needed to keep his true self a secret from her if he wanted to keep her from harm, meaning his clan. "I'll have the Mocha latte please." Bethany ordered before looking to Alec. "What would you like?" Bethany asked. _What do I want? Latte? Cappuccino? Such a pointless question I've ever gotten._ "I'll just...have a Lungo macchiato, please." Alec ordered, basing his order off merely coffee shop menus he's seen in Italy over the decades. Luckily, this coffee shop had it.

The shop worker totaled the price and Alec didn't hesitate to draw out his wallet. "It's okay, I can pay for it." Bethany suggested. Alec furrowed his eyebrows silently before popping open his wallet anyway. "It's an Italian custom." Alec stated, forming a slight smug on his pale face as he grabbed the right amount of American dollars he had withdrawn upon arrival to Seattle with his clan, causing Bethany to be surprised at how many bills he had in one wallet before he stuffed it back into his pocket. Alec would feel guilty wasting his drink at her expense and besides, he saw this as his treat. Once the drinks were made, they took them to the table and sat across from one another at the table. "So, you're rich huh?" Bethany teased curiously, just starting the conversation. Alec guessed that's what the Volturi were - rich - but they were more so vampire royalty.

"You could say that, more so my family precisely." Alec replied, trying to keep it brief. It was bound to get more personal the more they would talk, Alec predicted so though he never had a date before, let alone having interacted with a human past devouring them. "What does your family do for a living? You know my dad is in the military but my mom runs her own online business." Bethany explained, sipping her drink. Alec hadn't touched his drink at all and kept his eyes mostly on Bethany aside from a few side glances to keep an eye on any of his clan finding him. "My family makes laws, specifically." Alec replied in short. Bethany nodded a little as she took it in. "Oh, so they're politicians in Italy?" Bethany guessed. _Politicians? Sure, let's go with that._ "Yes. In a way..." Alec replied, sitting up straight in his chair.

Alec picked up his cup and pressed his lips to the edge, having the cup only lift briefly without any of the liquid pouring out before setting it down, making it look like he drank a little but didn't. Faking it, though the fumes of the coffee made his nose cringe briefly. "What kind of music do you like?" Alec asked calmly. Of course there was only one kind of music that was played in the Volturi mansion but Alec was familiar with every genre known to man throughout the decades. "I like country and rock, mostly but I don't mind stuff like classical and jazz also. What about you?" Bethany explained. Alec smiled briefly before parting his lips. "Classical is my favorite. Not only classical but opera...and what this generation calls 'oldies'." Alec explained, noticing he slipped up a little. "That's quite different from most guys I know. Most are into hip hop and rap, but then there's the occasional metalhead. But, I like that." Bethany stated before attempting to make a move and gently touching Alec's pale hand across the table.

The moment her hand touched his, Bethany's hand jumped as if she had been shocked, noticing how cold he was. Alec felt her touch and he had to be honest, he liked it despite her reaction to his temperature. "You're freezing, Alec. Drink some more coffee, it'll warm you up." Bethany suggested optimistically. That alone caused Alec to slip out a tiny snicker before it disappeared, knowing that wouldn't help. They continued to talk and get to know each other more before going back home and Alec to the hotel. They continued to meet up in spontaneous places through the week but the day before their last day, Alec knew he would have to tell her goodbye - unless he made a way for her to go _with_ him. Sitting on the bench at the town park, Alec knew he had to tell her that the next day would be his last day in Seattle.

"Is everything okay?" Bethany asked, studying his expression. Alec had never been around a female that he found himself attracted to and being a vampire, if a mate is chosen, they become very territorial though he and Bethany have yet to kiss. "Tomorrow is my last day in Washington before I return to Volterra...I have business in Forks that day...and I'm uncertain if I'm courting you or if I should due to my absence." Alec stated. Bethany wasn't used to the term 'courting' and found that to be ancient, finding Alec to be quite old fashioned. "Courting...yes, I think we are together, if you want to be. But, why tell me this now that you're leaving tomorrow?" Bethany stated, seeming quite disappointed in the news she received. Alec was happy that she had considered them dating after all the risky meetings he had sneaked behind the Volturi's back. "I would like that. And my family and I had planned only a week stay, unless you want to accompany me back to Italy?" Alec explained.

Of course it wouldn't be that simple and knowing he wouldn't be able to hide her away back in Volterra around Aro and Caius for sure. "Your family is here too? I...I don't know about going there with you. I have my schooling for a little longer..." Bethany explained. She had only knew Alec for a brief time but she felt herself drawn to him other than his personality and being financially stable, she didn't know what it was. "I understand. I can pay for your schooling in Italy if need be." Alec offered. Bethany sighed, she wanted to but her college wasn't the only thing stopping her. "It's not just schooling but also my parents...I can't just up and go..." Bethany attempted to explain, looking down then at the ducks in the pond nearby.

Alec understood but he was used to disappointment. Jane and Aro had both suggested he find a girl in Italy many times if he wanted a mate but none interested him. "I'll meet with you tomorrow at the library before I have go to." Alec replied, he was holding back his urge to feed and didn't want it to go wrong with the girl he was attracted to. Before she could say anything, he had disappeared. This was odd to Bethany on how fast he left, causing her to go home and research. Luckily, Alec had pulled off not being seen with the human for days at a time but had planned to meet her one last time before leaving the country at the library.


	4. Eccentric

It was soon the next day, which Alec knew he would have one last time to try to have Bethany come back to Italy with him but he also knew deep down that once Aro got sight of her, she would be given an ultimatum. Nobody was above the vampire law, not even the Volturi when it came to exposure to humans. Alec had wanted to go back into town but Jane and the others were serious on staying put on the outskirts of the city, keeping a keen eye on the newborn army battle that was going to be taking place. All four of the Volturi members kept their distance so that the Cullens wouldn't pick up on their whereabouts, having split up - Jane and Alec going to one side of the forest, Felix and Demetri on the other, taking in the scene to report back to Aro Caius and Marcus back in Volterra.

"The battle is about to begin." Felix warned, retrieving back to Jane and Alec with Demetri. Jane turned her red eyes to focus on the battle from a good one thousand feet in the woods. Minutes went by as the sound of fighting occurred, listening to the crushing of the frozen flesh and yelling, everything a minor battle would sound. Alec found himself tuning out the sounds of the battle, keeping silent and his expression vacant while he attempted to put together what to say to Bethany, he was confused about how he felt about her, never coming across this feeling before which he wanted to sort out - and how to slip passed his sister and peers to meet her. 

It had been twenty minutes since the start of the battle, which kept the Volturi on standby. "How much longer, sister?" Alec asked, slightly impatient. Jane listened onto the battle further, then side glanced at her brother. "Not much longer. It seems to be quieting down...the Cullens seem to be in tact..." Jane stated. Of course Alec, Felix and Demetri could listen on as well to determine the outcome, but Jane had say of when they act. "Come, it's time to warn the Cullen coven before we go home " Jane ordered. Alec followed after his sister, walking beside her instantly while Demetri and Felix followed behind them towards the open field.

_"Few minutes, maybe ten!"_

The Volturi members overheard from the distance, the voice of Alice Cullen warning her family of their arrival - which happened to be something Alec and Jane were quite used to when confronting clans. They took their time walking through the woods, knowing they were intimidating to every clan until they had reached the last few trees of the woods to the field.

_"They're here."_

Jane smirked at the words, knowing that the Cullen that Aro had sought was counting down to their arrival. Once they arrived, they stopped steps away from the Cullens and pulled down their black hoods. Jane inspected the coven members, mentally counting them to make sure if there were any fatalities. "It appears you've done our work for us." Jane stated, pausing only for a mere moment, examining the field before returning her eyes onto the Cullens. "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane added. Alec knew that his sister found it interesting but also had suspicion, which he had also scanned the field before returning his red eyes onto the coven in front of them. "We were lucky." Carlisle Cullen explained, standing firm beside his family. Alec took a step forward a moment before Jane spoke again, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I doubt that." Jane replied.

Forming an amused but light, brief smile on his face, Alec decided to speak. "It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec stated, his thought of Bethany had left his mind for the mere moment, focusing on the issue with the Cullens on the newborn vampires. There was a brief pause before Jane decided to speak after speculating each face of the Cullen clan. "Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane stated with a light, arrogant smile on her lips. Alec could tell that a temper was flaring from one particular Auburn haired Cullen which caused him to focus merely on Edward although he attempted to keep his worries in the back of his mind for now. "If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward pointed out bitterly. Jane has focused her red eyes on Edward, attempting to hold back her own impatience, remaining professional as much as possible. "Pity." Jane simply said out of spite.

Jane immediately spotted an unfamiliar face among the Cullens, one that had red eyes just like hers - someone not correctly turned into a vampire according to the Volturi. "You missed one." Jane pointed out the unfamiliar face. Alec knew what was going to happen to the misfit vampire that his sister had spotted, Jane stuck to the rules of the Volturi very closely. "We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle, the leader of the Cullen clan, pointed out. "Why did you come?" Jane asked, placing her unflinching gaze on Bree, causing her to drop to the ground, screaming in pain. "Who created you?" Jane asked further, keeping her gaze.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme explained, concerned for Bree. Alec knew his sister had done this our of pleasure, which he had witnessed her do continuously for centuries but would never dare to stand up to her about it. "I know." Jane said simply, stopping the pain and letting Bree explain the event. "I don't know...Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Bree explained. Alec remembered seeing Riley in Seattle with a bunch of newborns, this was most likely one of them. "Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward accused forwardly, giving a daring innocent smile towards the Volturi, Alec had given him a piecing stare. Carlisle steps in to intercede the scene, not wanting Edward to provoke the Volturi. "Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?" Carlisle clarified, trying to make peace.

The four of the Volturi that were present knew about the newborn army ahead of time and even witnessed it, though no matter how noble Alec may be, he would protect his clan, the Volturi. Jane looked at Carlisle with a fake look of innocence before parting her lips. "Of course." Jane said softly before speaking once more. "Felix." Jane ordered, causing Felix to walk towards Bree to execute. Esme went to block access to Bree, causing Jane to place her hand in front of Felix to stop momentarily. "She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance." Esme begged. Jane gave a serious stare at the Cullens before making her decision involving Esme's plea. Alec knew that his sister wouldn't give any second chances, she was the most serious if the Volturi besides the three leaders. "The Volturi don't give second chances..." Jane stated.

Jane then turned her red eyes, focusing solely onto Bella, noting that Bella was still human and not turned into a vampire like they had planned the previous year. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human." Jane pointed out, making her order clear. Alec remained standing next to Jane, even though he had wished he was elsewhere than where they were doing. "The date is set." Bella refuted. Jane found herself slightly taken back by such confidence coming from a mere human such as Bella but turned her focus from the human and onto Felix, who was standing an inch or two behind her. "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane ordered. Alec couldn't be even more relieved to leave, hoping to catch Bethany at the library for one last time.

Felix had taken care of the issue, unfortunately having to take a life of a newborn vampire, having it been created illegally. This action normally caused Alec to cringe inside, though he would never let his Volturi family know. Alec remained cold on the outside, like the temperature of his skin to hide the sensitivity that he had within - it would make him seem vulnerable if he would express it outwardly. "Thank you, Felix. Until next time." Jane stated before turning to leave with Demetri and Felix. Alec followed closely as well, coming to a halt near the sign that shown the distance to Seattle from Forks.

_**'****Seattle** \- 138 miles_

_**Olympia** \- 61 miles_

_**Tacoma** \- 33 miles'_

Jane spotted her brother looking at the road sign, curious as to what was going on with him ever since they arrived to Seattle. "Is everything okay, brother?" Jane asked in slight concern, concern she would only show her brother and Aro. Alec turned his red eyes from the sign and looked over to his sister, attempting to find an excuse to depart to Seattle and keep the situation with Bethany a secret, worried about risking her life if any of his Volturi family found out before she would make a firm decision to turn. "There's a particular vampire that I had been evaluating in Seattle. I want to check them one more time for any information about the Cullens that I feel Aro would appreciate to be informed of." Alec explained, of course lying but it would be the best he could come up with in order to throw his sister into a loop.

"Why didn't you inform me of this before, brother? We both know Aro and Caius want all the details to every case we go to resolve." Jane replied, quite stern and almost a scold. Alec glanced over at Demetri and Felix, who both seemed to take an interest in the conversation, before turning back to Jane. Jane turned around to give the two a serious look to back off before turning back to her brother. "Yes, I know, sister. You see, I lost track of them and as you know, I do not accumulate the skill to track. I know their whereabouts daily. This information I seek is not about the newborn army." Alec explained, his tone was flat and serious as it normally was. Jane tilted her head slightly, studying her brother's body language to pick up any signs of threat before parting her lips to speak.

"I see, brother. Go ahead, we will remain in the city for protection." Jane tested. Alec wasn't particularly fond of the idea they would be nearby, causing the chance of them interrupting at any given time. Alec have a firm, short nod before rushing off from the woods and towards Seattle. Arriving in the city, Alec could feel the ambience of those who followed from afar, keeping a keen eye out for any that followed him before he took a short cut through an alley and passed by the Frye Art museum, heading over the freeway with no problem and quickly made his way into the library. Alec had hoped that Bethany would be there at the library, otherwise, he wouldn't think that he would ever return after having lied to his sister and coven.

After two minutes of scanning the aisles of the library, Alec found Bethany sitting at one of the empty tables in the computer room. Bethany had done some research on the differences she has spotted about Alec, particularly on his appearance, how fast he left and on whether all Italians have accents. She found a couple of ideas relating to the paleness of his skin and red eyes, the only two results she had came down to where albino or vampire. Bethany had doubted the latter but it would also explain his swiftness of leaving the prior day. Did vampires even exist? Bethany had questioned this over and over ever since she had stumbled upon that result. 

Alec approached the table that Bethany had been sitting at and though his body remained frozen at his age of thirteen, his heart felt like it was beating heavily. "Bethany?" Alec questioned, stopping by the table. Bethany had immediately turned her head to spot Alec and placed a thin smile onto her lips, smile of uncertainty. "Hi Alec. Um, how are you?" Bethany asked. Alec could sense the awkward tension between them, having thought perhaps she was nervous on the topic they left off with on accompanying him to Italy but it had also crossed his mind that she possibly did research about him being cold or his red eyes if she was as smart as he had sensed she was.

"I was wondering if we could speak privately?" Alec asked politely. Bethany was nervous if he was, in fact, a vampire and being alone with him would make her vulnerable. She nodded gently before getting up from the table, stashing her rented book into her bag and followed Alec to the back of the library. When they reached the last aisle, near the back wall, Alec listened on to any swift movements that could hint that there were other vampires in the library, obvious to Bethany that Alec was focusing deeply on listening to something before he turned his focus onto her. Alec had no idea how to start off the convention, he didn't particularly want to beg her to come with him, sounding cold and controlling but he knew he had to ask her once more, otherwise he may regret it when he was back in Italy.

Bethany gave a look of suspicion towards Alec's action before she noticed his red eyes were laid back on her. "What did you want to talk about?" Bethany asked. Of course she had a feeling it had to do with visiting his home country, Italy, but she wanted to give him a chance to explain before making a firm assumption. "I was wondering, if you had given it some thought about accompanying me back to Italy?" Alec asked politely. This was a hard decision for Bethany as she didn't know him very well and also having found out a few things on her own research, but she felt drawn to him. Bethany hesitated for a moment, crossing her arms as her thumb played with the fabric of her sleeve on her long sleeved shirt before letting out a sigh. "I have thought about it and...I also did some research last night...." Bethany stated. Alec rose one of his thick, dark eyebrows in curiosity, wondering what exactly she had been researching. 

"May I ask what you were researching?" Alec asked, calming his nerves and holding his temper that stayed at the bottom of his throat, having the slightest idea what it may be. "Your eyes... they're crimson red...your skin is cold and pale...how fast you left last time...it got me curious and I only have one guess." Bethany explained. Yes, it was leaning towards the subject that Alec feared to discuss outside of his coven - with a human was most dangerous. "Which is?" Alec asked, his tone was placid. Bethany was nervous to confront the facts head on, in front of the person who she assumed was a vampire but it was too late now to avoid it. "...a _vampire_." Bethany replied in a hushed tone.

The words she spoke caused Alec to freeze for only a moment, his expression had made it obvious the assumption had been true. "If...I was one, would it change things?" Alec asked. Alec wasn't dumb, he knew that humans feared vampires, for the most part anyway, and having a human find out about you meant death for them unless Aro was compassionate enough to give an ultimatum of immortality. Bethany had always learned that vampires were a myth, like werewolves, fairies and mermaids were but if she were to get to know one, who knew what would happen? Bethany wasn't scared of most things and usually liked to take risks, she liked challenges and adventure. 

"It depends. Are you a good vampire or a evil one?" Bethany teased, though she was curious. Alec formed a rare, small smile onto his lips. "I would like to think I'm a good one, though everyone has their own opinion of my family. My family isn't normal, if you understand what I mean." Alec explained. Bethany nodded lightly as she took a moment to think. If she were to go, she would need an excuse to tell her parents, that was the only issue. "Yes, I get that. Totally. But I don't think my parents would just let me elope to Italy..." Bethany pointed out. Alec wished he could manipulate humans in a way to get what he wanted without making a scene, having mind control or even to convince Chelsea from his coven to help break ties with Bethany's parents but that would be selfish and not to mention, controlling.

"Perhaps, say it's a summer holiday your taking, something." Alec convinced. Bethany wished she had enough friends to use that excuse and knew her parents wouldn't trust some guy that she just met to take her on a vacation. "I don't know what would work. But, I do like you. If I have to be honest... something draws me in to you." Bethany confessed. Alec had the thought that the reason would be his appearance as it's a way to draw in prey but that wouldn't explain why he felt drawn to her. Of all the women he had been surrounded by over the centuries, Bethany was the only one to make him feel different. Alec had heard for centuries about the vampire version of soulmates, that it practically hits them like electricity in their veins when they meet their soulmate, they just know its their mate - Alec felt that the moment he met Bethany.

"I would be fooling myself if I didn't say I felt the same way." Alec replied. Alec edged a little closer to Bethany, causing her to take a small step back in uncertainty due to his vampirism, in which Alec stopped in his steps. "If you accompany me back to Italy, I will treat you like a princess...I will give you everything there is to offer, if you give me a chance...." Alec enticed softly, his voice was smooth and the words danced off like a romantic ballad to her ears. Alec had always secretly romantic but never had anyone to show it to, being that he looked like a thirteen year old didn't give him any help either.

Bethany felt tempted by his words, his clear, formal voice caused tiny butterflies in her stomach. "So, so you are a vamp-" Bethany struggled to get a reassuring answer. Alec sighed. "-yes. You must not tell anyone, we have strict rules, my family is _very_ strict about that rule." Alec pointed out in a hushed, quick stern tone. Bethany paused for a moment, letting the words sink in as she kept her eyes on Alec. "Oh...okay. Well, I need to figure out what to tell my family. " Bethany explained. That was still an issue, how to handle her parents, but she had mentioned before that it was her last year of homeschool and it was ending soon as it was June. She could have a scholarship to a university in Italy, that was surely a brilliant excuse for Alec to use to sway her into leaving.

"Perhaps I could set up an Italian scholarship to an university of your choice. That could convince them to let you visit Italy?" Alec suggested. Bethany seemed to like the idea but before she could reply, there was an interruption by one individual. Alec turned to spot instantly, his sister, Jane, standing in the space between the two back aisle of book cases. "So this is what you've been up to, brother?" Jane questioned, turning her red eyes onto Bethany. "A human." Jane added. Alec had began feeling something he had only felt once in his life, which normally was for his sister but this time it was for Bethany, which was defensive. Alec took a few steps over and blocked Bethany, facing his sister, Jane, which caused her to raise a brow.


	5. Volterra

It was a matter of time that Jane would find out about Bethany and that fear became a reality to Alec. Standing in front of Bethany, Alec kept his red gaze on his sister who was harshly judging what she was witnessing. Jane's eyes shifted to her brother, who was defending this _human_ over his sister that he knew his entire life. "Are you not going to speak up, brother? I'm positive that Caius would be curious about this." Jane threatened. Alec knew the stance that Caius took on humans and that Caius was the most strict of the coven regarding humans and werewolves, the last thing he wanted was to see any of his coven kill Bethany.

"Yes, sister. But I felt a connection with her, a romantic connection I haven't felt with any other vampire or human. I know where out coven stands regarding humans, which is why I attempted to hide her from you." Alec explained, he couldn't lie to Jane even if he wanted to, she would just convince Aro to peek into his mind anyway. Jane kept her skeptical expression on her face even though she was slightly worried about her brother being in a situation with a human like the situation they were handling with the Cullens and the human, Bella Swan. Jane didn't want to chance losing her brother. "You do know that Aro and Caius will not be fond of this...do not be surprised if something dramatic were to happen, brother." Jane pointed out.

Bethany furrowed her eyebrows at the words Jane spoke towards Alec, being confused at why it was a big problem being human despite the fact she could end up as a meal to the vampires - that was the only risk that she could see happening. "Excuse me, but why is it a problem? Because I'm a human?" Bethany questioned. Jane looked directly from Alec and onto Bethany, slightly irritated that she was being questioned by a mere human. Alec turned his head to hover over his right shoulder, that he would keep an eye on both Bethany and Jane, though he remained standing in defense of Bethany. "Humans are a threat to our kind with their ability to expose us. So, yes, because you are human." Jane explained in a haughty tone.

"I won't say anything, not all humans are the same. So that's settled right?" Bethany refuted. Jane couldn't help but squint her eyes at the human, feeling slightly insulted that their rule they had made for vampires to live among humans were considered 'simple'. "It's astonishing that every human says that. Too bad we cannot condone it, no matter the _human_." Jane stated bluntly. Bethany sighed, she was worried about what the outcome of the situation might be, apparently it was serious that she knew of the secrecy about vampires. Alec turned his attention fully in his sister, arching a brow for only a second.

"If the Cullen's can get an option, why can't I?" Alec questioned. Jane studied her brother with her red eyes, thinking of a witty response. "Our coven is held in high regard in the world of vampires. If they knew one of our own is breaking the law we put forward, rebellion may occur." Jane refuted. Alec and Jane kept their ears open for any movement towards them from others in the library but knew they couldn't continue the conversation in the midst of humans. "I advise we discuss this in another place. We take her back to Volterra with us, let Aro make the decision what we do with her." Jane suggested. Bethany knew she couldn't just up and go without telling her parents, they weren't good with spontaneous.

"I need to tell my parents if I'm leaving...." Bethany stated as the three were exiting the library and found themselves standing on the streets of Seattle. "Call them. Or I will take care of them." Jane stated passive aggressively, adding a fake, small smile that disappeared quickly. Bethany took that as a threat and quickly took out her Motorola razr cell phone and flipped it open to dial her home phone with irritation. "I'll call them, make some excuse." Bethany spewed and took a couple steps away from them, placing the phone to her ear. 

_"Hello?"_

It was Bethany's mom who had answered the phone, what was she going to tell her mom? She certainly couldn't mention the fact that she was being brought to Italy by two vampires, could she? Bethany looked to Alec and Jane for a moment, remaining silent as her mom repeated her hello before she looked away from the two pale and stuff vampires to answer her mother. Alec had more of a look of unease and crease of worry while Jane arched a brow in order to challenge the human, making it confirmed that if she tried to flee, it wouldn't end up well.

"Hey mom...I-I have to tell you something." Bethany trailed off. There was a brief pause on the phone for only a moment. "Is everything okay, sweetie?" Bethany's mom asked, voice edged in concern. Bethany's mind was racing, thinking of excuses to use. "Yeah, yeah everything is fine. I met up with that friend of mine, you know my pen pal, Olivia, who lives in Olympia. She sprung up a road trip when we had coffee and since I'm nearly finished with school, I figured why not?" Bethany stated, hoping that her mom would buy it. Jane rolled her eyes as she listened to the excuse while Alec remained frozen in concern, expressionless.

"I didn't know you two had coffee, how did it go?" her mom asked. Bethany sighed, her heart racing as she never lied this big to her mom and dad. "It went well. Mom, I will let you know when I get to the first hotel or motel." Bethany explained. "Okay. Do you have your things packed?" her mom questioned. Bethany forgot about her clothes and things she may need for a trip but figured that the two vampires wouldn't let her go home to get them, they would have to get her some in Italy. "I have a few things to get but I'll get the rest on the trip, you know trip t-shirts and such." Bethany stated before getting off the phone with her mom. "Okay, be safe hun. Call me every night, okay?" her mom stated. " Of course. Love you mom." Bethany replied before they both hung up. Luckily her mom was out doing errands.

The moment the phone call ended, Alec walked over to Bethany before Jane motioned them forward. "Get your passport then we will head to the airport." Jane ordered. Bethany looked from Alec and onto Jane as they began walking. They went to Bethany's house, which nobody was home, and she got her passport with a few things for carry on before leaving her house. When they came to the backside of the city, Jane and Alec sped off, Alec having Bethany hand in hand before arriving a block from the airport. "What was that?!" Bethany blurted out in shock, not sure on what had just happened. "Enhanced speed, one of the abilities our kind obtains when turned." Alec explained quickly. Bethany took in the information before two men approached them, causing Bethany to question the two strangers.

"I see we have a human." Felix remarked as he and Demetri approached the group. Bethany arched a brow to the word, wondering if she should be offended or not. "This is Felix and Demetri. They're part of the guard in my coven." Alec informed Bethany. Felix and Demetri kept their red eyes on Bethany for a moment before turning to Jane with a dubious expression among their faces. "Alec found himself a mate." Jane said, tone was flat and expression was placid. Felix and Demetri looked at each other dumbfoundedly, knowing what was bound to happen with Aro, Caius and Marcus when they return to Italy. It was up in the air because none of the Volturi had to deal with an infatuation with a human before, their mates were usually already vampires or they turned them immediately once confirmed that's who they wanted.

"Mate?" Bethany refuted, feeling as if she was being labeled without permission. They all walked off to the terminal without a response, causing Bethany to feel iffy on what's going to happen. Alec motioned Bethany to the terminal as well before the five of them boarded the plane, having already purchased their tickets, having last minute gotten Bethany's ticket. Jane, Demetri and Felix sat behind Alec and Bethany in first class, watching as the flight attendants offered champagne, soda and water to each guest as the plane took off. "Would you like anything?" one attendant asked. Alec turned to Bethany to have her speak first. "Oh, um, I'll take a Coke." Bethany stated, keeping her hands folded on her lap. The attendant handed Bethany a cup of ice and the soda can before turning to Alec. "A water is fine." Alec stated, he couldn't ingest any human food or beverage, so he didn't want to waste anything. The attendant placed the cup of ice water in his hand before going to the other customers.

"You can have my water, I can't ingest anything but..." Alec offered to Bethany, pausing at the end, not wanting to say the word out loud around other humans. "Blood?" Bethany questioned in a low tone. Alec nodded gently, keeping his red gaze face forward. Alec was nervous about facing the three leaders of his coven about a ham, knowing the worse case scenario would be that they would kill her and possibly punish him for chancing the exposure of their kind. "So, what did they mean when they called me your '_mate_'?" Bethany questioned. Alec knew that question would come up and of course knew that his sister and two coven members were eavesdropping behind them.

"We use that term when we have found the one we feel we are meant to be with." Alec explained. Bethany blinked for a moment, taking it in as she placed her soda back onto the folded down table in front of her. "Like a soulmate?" Bethany asked. Alec turned his red gaze towards Bethany and gave her a nod. "Yes. I felt our connection and was, more so, hoping to get to know you even more if you had been in Italy, unnoticed by my coven but it didn't work as I planned." Alec explained. Bethany wasn't sure what to think regarding Alec's response. She felt a connection with Alec as well but she also felt like this was rushed and though she didn't want to admit it - she was scared on what was going to happen and the information that she had gotten.

"Why were you going to try to hide me?" Bethany asked curiously. Alec sighed as he checked on the three coven members behind him with his side vision before turning his attention back onto Bethany. "Because i was afraid of what Aro and especially what Caius would say. We're not to have humans as mates. I worried they'd.." Alec trailed off. Bethany nodded as she looked out the window to watch the clouds move. "Kill me right? That's what's going to happen, isn't it?" Bethany questioned. Alec studied her body language and expression as he furrowed his eyebrows, remaining silent for only a moment or two.

"I was afraid of that, yes, but on the contrary I feel that Aro might see my side of things." Alec stated, trying to remain positive, he wants going to let Aro or anyone harm Bethany. Alec was beginning to feel what Edward Cullen has been feeling regarding a human mate and this had only just occurred to Alec how protective one can become over a feeble human. Jane had let out a light, airy snort behind them at the idea of Aro or any of the leaders seeing their side of things regarding a human knowing about their kind - it was already hard enough for the Cullens to try to weasel out of it with that human named Bella Swan, imagine one in the ranks doing the same.

Alec ignored his sister's snort behind him, knowing she only wanted the best for him and that a human wasn't best in her eyes, but he already knew how strict their coven was. The rest of the plane ride was silent apart from Bethany getting small snacks as she wasn't very hungry and Bethany was in deep thought and worry about what will happen when they land in Rome, Italy. She had already known enough about the vampires so far from Alec and that's what also worried both she and Alec. Did Alec truly care about her? Or would he step aside if his position in his coven or life was threatened because of her? The only way she will find out would be when they got to Italy. 

The flight was fifteen hours and none of the vampires aboard could sleep, so Alec sat beside Bethany, watching her sleep curiously. It has been so long since Alec was a human, not exactly remembering how it felt to be human. Alec and his sister Jane were turned when they just turned thirteen years old, many many centuries ago. The last thing Alec could remember as a human was being able to eat food that his mother would make, food that was available in England at the time. Alec could remember the smell of the fresh baked bread his mother would make and the fish and game his dad hunted to bring home for their meals.

That was when the memory came to him about their last day as a human. Something he began thinking about but became interrupted when the plane was about to land. They got off of the plane and passed the luggage area, flipping up their dark hoods to exit the airport before finding a finding a rental car to fit all five of them, having Felix drive to Volterra. The nerves got even worse for Alec now that they were in Italy. Once they got into Volterra, the five of them made their way to the Volturi palace where they would greet the leaders of the coven. Bethany stayed close to Alec as they walked through the city and began walking up the steps into the palace.

Bethany found it strange for the four vampires to wear dark hoods and cloaks but she figured it was because of the myth that the sunlight would burn them, though this wasn't the case. Jane's heels clicked against the hard, cold tile floor upon entering the palace where the four vampires took off their hoods and headed to the elevator. "We have to consult to Aro, Caius and Marcus about this situation." Jane ordered as the elevator closed and began operating down a floor, taking only a minute before stopping and it's doors opened to the stairwell. Alec knew it was going to happen, having to face the leaders about this situation but he felt a little betrayed by his sister, Jane, for wanting to report him - she was more dedicated to the coven than he thought if it came choosing between them.

"I know, sister." Alec replied to Jane as they stepped down the stairwell, obviously giving Jane the cold shoulder for the time being as they made it to the hallway that passed reception. Bethany spotted the female behind the desk who stood up with a planted smile upon her face. "_Benvenuta_." the receptionist greeted as they entered. Bethany questioned to herself if that receptionist was human or vampire before deciding to remain silent on asking, noticing the receptionist give Felix a wink on the way out. Alec walked stiffly beside Bethany, trying to stay confident but he would be lying to himself if he were to say he wasn't worried about the outcome with Aro.

Bethany gripped Alec's hand spontaneously, surprising Alec at her warm touch but held it in a way to attempt to comfort her. Bethany noticed the ice cold temperature on Alec's hand immediately at touch but that would only remind her that he was, in fact, a vampire. Jane walked ahead of the group to approach the center of the meeting room where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat side by side with Renata, Aro's shield, by Aro's side before Aro stood up upon spotting the groups arrival. Bethany spotted the three elder vampires, noting how they were planted in their chairs before the black haired male vampire stood up almost instantaneously. Aro had spotted the unfamiliar face in the group and noted her heartbeat immediately, detecting she was a human.

"What a pleasant surprise! You are back earlier than predicted, I assume it has been taken care of?" Aro asked as they came to a stop in the middle of the room, keeping his red gaze on Bethany. Aro had noticed Alec's closeness with the human and this had only enticed Aro further. "Of course. I do have information about the human the Cullens are looking after. She's still human, but duly noted she has set a date." Jane explained. This made Caius slightly irritated that Bella Swan was still human and not turned immediately since it has been nearly a year since they ordered the issue to be resolved. "We will keep a _keen_ eye on the Cullens, make sure they do what they were ordered to otherwise there will be severe consequences." Caius stated sternly.

It was only a moment of brief silence before the attention was now turned into Bethany, being the only human in the room. Bethany noticed that all the eyes were on her and she began feeling quite awkward, clinging a little closer towards Alec than she normally would. "I couldn't help but notice you have brought a guest. Alec?" Aro pointed out curiously as he stepped closer to Alec and Bethany. Alec glanced at Jane before looking back at Aro, parting his lips in reply. "I have found my mate." Alec stated forwardly. There was no way around the subject and to put it bluntly, Alec didn't want to stretch out the situation. Bethany's eyes widened at the words Alec spoke but eased them when she figured that Alec was trying to better the situation, although she did find herself attracted to him.

Aro found himself a little shocked by the idea of one of his coven members, especially one of the twins who happen to be his favorites, end up falling for a mere human - just like one of the Cullens. Alec stepped a little closer towards Alec, now only being one foot apart and motioned for his hand. Alec knew this was the usual, having Aro read every thought that he ever had with one touch. Bethany watched as Alec placed his empty hand into Aro's, who clamped them together and closed his eyes. As Aro read every thought Alec had up until the point they returned to Volterra, Aro had then realized Alec's true feelings for Bethany, for this _human_.

Caius and Marcus watched on curiously, when Aro opened his red eyes immediately, dropping Alec's hand from his own. "Met at the library? _Intriguing_...it is, Alec." Aro trailed off, turning his glance onto Bethany. "I presume you are..._Bethany_?" Aro questioned. Alec turned his head to look at Bethany, while watching Aro with his side vision. "Yes, I'm Bethany." Bethany replied. Aro placed a small smile onto his lips for a moment as he thought through his options for this problem. Aro favored both of the twins and wanted them to be happy if they had found a mate of their own, but he was hoping they would find one that was already a vampire.

Aro motioned to take Bethany's hand, curious if she would possess the same ability as the human Edward Cullen had brought in, in hopes it was negative. Bethany insecurely looked at Alec when she saw Aro's hand, having Alec give her a reassuring nod and gripped her hand that still held his own. Bethany placed her hand into Aro's hand, watching as he quickly clamped his other hand onto hers like he had done to Alec and close his eyes. To Aro's favor, he could read her thoughts and was pleased that she didn't possess the ability to shield if she were to become a vampire. But Aro had seen something, something that indicated what could contribute to the coven, if she were to become a vampire like them. He needed to be certain of it, in which he would need to have the use of one particular vampire that was able to identify abilities, which would be their former member, Eleazar.

Caius, Marcus and the guard knew that look that Aro made whenever he would find a person with a possible vampiric ability that would benefit the coven and one that he desired to have in the coven. Alec found that look reassuring that Bethany may not be killed - but only if she were to become a vampire. "You do know that I do not approve of any vampire, especially among our coven to have a _human_ mate...neither do I want our kind exposed to humans...." Aro trailed off, slightly lecturing Alec as he stepped back a few steps. Bethany squeezed Alec's hand tighter, though the tightness didn't effect him.

"Yes, I know...but I haven't connected to any female vampire over the centuries like I have with Bethany." Alec stated, adding, "Many of our kind also fear us which makes matters slightly difficult despite looks of my physical age, sir." Alec added. Bethany figured Alec looked young for being what he told her, but how old was he exactly? "I sincerely doubt that your thirteen year old appearance would deflect any female vampire, Alec. But if you insist that this human female is who you are interested in being your mate, then...there is only one proposition to discuss." Aro stated, remaining calculative.

_Proposition_. Alec knew what that meant and that meant Bethany will be offered immortality - to become a vampire. Bethany was a little surprised to hear Alec's real physical age, how mature he sounded for a thirteen year old though she didn't know how long he had been a vampire for. "What proposition?" Bethany asked forwardly. The sound of her voice caused Aro to flicker his red eyes back onto her with a charming smile, in hopes that she would turn to benefit their coven. "So brave to stand amongst vampires..." Aro trailed off, walking over to the steps where the three chairs stood before turning around to face the group.

"My proposition is...in order to be a mate for my darling Alec, you must be willing to become like us, a vampire. Our kind is not to be exposed to humans and there is only two options in handling such a situation." Aro explained. Bethany wasn't sure if she was ready to become a vampire but she did want to date Alec. "What is the other option?" Bethany asked boldly. Aro glanced at Alec and the guard before turning his gaze back onto Bethany with the false persona of sadness, in attempt to manipulate the decision. "This is a sadness, if you prefer the _only_ other option." Aro sighed, turning his back towards Bethany and exchanging glances with Caius and Marcus.

Bethany looked at Alec, wondering if she should've even asked about the other option but had an idea that it was a possibility it was to be killed. Aro turned back around slowly to look at Bethany and Alec once more, he wanted what was best for Alec but also to empower the coven. "The other option, sadly, ends in death my dear. We cannot risk the exposure of our kind." Aro pointed out. Bethany felt her heart began to race but in a panic. This wasn't something she could decide on the spot but she also didn't want to die. "I won't say anything, I promise." Bethany offered with a discouraged tone. Aro simply shook his head, he had heard the same offer many times over the centuries.

"I will give you overnight to decide. I, however, need to speak with Alec after he shows you to your guest room...Alec." Aro ordered. Once Bethany and Alec began to leave the room, Aro motioned for Felix to follow them as he watched them leave. "Demetri, Santiago..." Aro called over. Demetri and Santiago sped up to the steps immediately. "Pay a visit to Eleazar in Denali and express my need to speak with him in person. I need to find out the possibility of this human, if she will be beneficial to us." Aro ordered. The moment Aro finished talking, Demetri and Santiago sped off, heading to Alaska.

Alec directed Bethany down the empty hallway of the palace after stepping off the elevator that brought them a level lower to the bedrooms as Felix trailed behind them while silence was deafening between them. Alec could tell that Bethany was deep in thought and knew this was a lot to take in just in one day. Alec and Bethany came to a stop in front of one of the several guest rooms in the hall where Alec's bedroom was at the end of the hall, along with Jane's and rest of the guard, having Alec open the heavy, mahogany wood door that had a hand carved design. Opening it, the bedroom looked medieval with the luxurious comforter and sheets on the bed that were a color of eggshell and the emerald canopy that was over the bed. 

The emerald rug on the wood floor was huge and covered most of the floor, complimenting the black velvet chairs and couch. The mantle and fireplace was of stone with a fruit bowl portrait and windows were big. The walls were charcoal with white embroidery and the mahogany wood nightstand stood next to the bed. Bethany thought the room was gorgeous and surprised that she would be staying in this overnight but was curious at what Alec's bedroom looked like if this was the guest room. "This is the guest room?" Bethany asked in surprise. Alec looked at her perplexed, not sure how to take the comment. "Is it not suitable?" Alec questioned. Bethany smiled softly, thinking it was sweet that Alec thought she didn't find it suitable, in attempt to make her comfortable. 

"It's very suitable, thank you." Bethany smirked. Alec was glad that the room was good enough for her and entered the room with her for a brief time. "Make yourself comfortable and do think about what Aro had proposed." Alec suggested, trying to sway her mind to become his mate. Bethany was looking at the portrait on the wall above the fireplace before turning around to face Alec while Felix lingered outside the bedroom door. "I will think about it. I have a whole lot to take in, but I do feel like I'm starting to fall for you." Bethany explained. Alec knew they had just met not long ago but felt that perhaps their bond will grow more each day they were around each other.

Alec took her left hand and kissed the top of it before parting his lips to speak. "I will return to take you to dinner at night fall." Alec stated before turning to leave the bedroom, having to meet with Aro to discuss what he needed to about Bethany and what to do next. Bethany watched Alec leave the room and the door shut before deciding to sit on the bed. She wondered why Alec wanted to wait until nightfall to have dinner but she figured it was because of the sunlight myth.

Once the door shut, Alec looked at Felix who had been standing outside the door with a smug on his lips at the scene. "I will be guarding this hall for the meantime." Felix informed. Alec pierced his red eyes up at Felix, not liking the idea because he knew how careless Felix can be. "I rather you not." Alec refuted. Felix wouldn't touch Alec or Jane due to the favoritism Aro placed on them plus their abilities were dangerous, especially together. "Take it up with Aro. You really like this human don't you?" Felix pointed out. Alec remained placid for another moment before giving a gentle nod before walking off to meet Aro back in the meeting room, hoping this would go well.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

The time had came to face Aro personally about Bethany and Alec knew that negotiations was never truly in favor of the other person when it came to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Stepping into the meeting room once again, Alec spotted the three leaders sitting in their chairs, briefly discussing the situation that they had within their coven. Once Alec stopped in the middle of the room, a few feet away from the front steps where the leaders sat, Aro turned to place his focus onto Alec. "Alec..." Aro addressed in a soft tone a moment before he stepped slowly down the steps and became face to face with Alec. Of course the situation they had now in the coven was a little tense due to the fact they were to be an example for every vampire individual that were on earth. This was something that Aro, Caius and Marcus would want to keep under wraps as much as possible, but even so, their rules still applied even to themselves regarding humans.

"My dear, sweet Alec...let us discuss the _future_ of your human love. Shall we?" Aro asked, keeping his red eyes on the twin. Alec gave him a firm nod in response, awaiting the time to answer any questions that was required, wanting to be careful as usual to not disobey the leaders of his coven. "Wonderful. What sets this peculiar human apart from the rest?" Aro asked curiously. Alec knew this situation was quite the shock for Aro, especially after having turned down many of his offers for other female vampires or humans around Italy to turn. Alec simply didn't connect with the ones offered and it surprised himself to have found someone like Bethany while doing a mission.

"_Bethany_ is smart, kind and open minded to different cultures...even of our kind. She is also soft spoken with being able to form a firm opinion." Alec explained smoothly. Aro remained attentive to the words and detail that Alec spoke, attempting to find any fault that he could work with to sway Alec to his own ways. "If this...Bethany...is quite smart how positive are you that she will take up the offer of immortality to be your mate? How certain are you that she will not risk _exposure_ of our kind? _Follow our rules?_" Aro pressed. Alec couldn't promise any of this, not knowing for certain if Bethany would turn or not and if she would accidentally slip up of their kind. But he knew that she was kind and smart to not intentionally do so.

"I'm not certain she will take up your offer to become immortal but I can assure she will not intentionally expose our kind, knowing the seriousness of it." Alec explained. Aro wasn't entirely convinced by his words and knew that it would be a certain dead end if she were to not become a vampire - it was their rules. This thought Aro had convinced him to perhaps, allow Alec to experience turning a human into a vampire instead of only feeding on one or killing one. Through all the centuries they had lived, the twins - Alec and Jane - have yet to turn a human. Aro clasped his hands together in deep though, Alec knowing this meant Aro was thinking deeply about the subject as the room was filled with silence.

Alec felt his cold heart pound lightly, nervous about the decision Aro would make from his explanation of his choice to be with a human, though he knew that this wasn't the same case as it was with the Cullens - Alec wanted to have Bethany turn to prevent not only exposure of their kind but also to prevent any future injury being around vampires. Aro dropped his hands, flashing a rather pleased expression upon his face at the decision he had made, though it was precisely a training session for Alec in Aro's mind - if the human were to successfully turn and be valuable to them, it would be a benefit to Aro and Alec. "I have decided to allow you to continue with Bethany, but you must be the one to turn her into a vampire. I will explain how to do so, but if you are successful, we will allow her to become your mate." Aro explained. 

Alec as surprised to hear the decision that Aro had made, making him even more anxious at the thought of now being the one to turn Bethany if she would chose to become a vampire, worried if he would do it correctly or risk physically harming her. Another thought had crossed Alec's mind, wondering what was in it for Aro but pushed that thought to the back of his mind, knowing this was a chance given to him to be able to choose Bethany to be his mate. "I will do so. Thank you." Alec simply replied in a calm tone. Aro read Alec's expression after stating his decision, knowing this would, perhaps, be a challenge for the younger vampire but knew the challenge would be accepted in order to be with her. "We are all excited at the possibility to welcome a new member to our coven. You may go, assist, Miss Bethany now, Alec." Aro urged.

Alec gave a firm nod before leaving the meeting room, heading into the elevator to go back down to the lower level in order to pay a visit to Bethany. Aro watched as he left before turning around to Caius and Marcus, in which Caius seemed to give a slight judgemental look at Aro due to his decision. "Do you assume that was a wise decision? The risk that could be taken with a human--" Caius spewed before his complaints were interrupted by Marcus, while Aro slowly took steps back up to the chairs. "I can only presume... that Aro has something...up his sleeve..." Marcus speculated, noticing Aro's pleased expression as he took his chair once again. Caius curiously looked over, arching a brow at the speculation that Marcus had expressed.

"That I do. This is why I need to speak to an old friend of ours...Eleazar." Aro explained, causing the interest of now both of his co-leaders. Eleazar could determine if a vampire, and even a human if he focused hard enough, would have a special ability or not. "Of course." Marcus remarked, knowing Aro too well to not pass up an opportunity to add an another vampire with a rare ability to the coven. "I surely hope this human is worth our effort." Caius complained. Aro turned to Caius and formed a rather devious smirk upon his pale expression to show his certainty. "We will see, Caius." Aro replied as he waited for Eleazar to arrive.

Alec stepped off of the elevator and headed to the guest bedroom. Alec wanted to mention true fact that he didn't like Felix guarding the hallway of the bedrooms but he didn't want to push Aro to change his mind regarding Bethany. As Alec approached the door, he glanced down the hallway to spot Felix just turn the corner before eavesdropping to listen in on Bethany through the door. There was a lot of sighing and movement in the bedroom which caused Alec to be a little concerned on whether she had thought about the decision.

Placing his pale hand on the doorknob of the bedroom door, Alec brought his other hand and knocked three times against it gently. "Yes?" Bethany asked, voice was of uncertainty. Alec smiled lightly at the tone of her voice and turned the knob, opening the door to step inside the room. "It's just me...just talked to Aro. Have you thought about the possibility of becoming a vampire, like myself?" Alec asked, closing the bedroom door. Bethany watched as Alec stepped inside the room and studied his features, noting his pale skin but also his red eyes like the rest of the Volturi she had noticed. "Uh, a little. Still trying to have this all sink in. Who is Aro anyway? Is he your dad?" Bethany replied, curious on who the person Alec was speaking about. 

Alec let out a soft, low chuckle at the term she used to describe Aro - being his dad. "Not necessarily. Aro is the leader of the coven I'm in. He found my sister, Jane and myself in quite the predicament. Caius and Marcus are also our leaders but Aro is the main one who makes the final decisions." Alec explained, walking slowly to one of the chairs before Bethany decided to tap on the empty spot on the bed where she sat, to Alec's surprise. "Oh okay....so this is where you live...where you're from?" Bethany asked, she was wanting to know more about Alec. Alec took a seat on the empty spot of the bed, being careful as he was trying his best to resist the urge to feed as he got closer to her.

Being alone with her being a human worried Alec, he didn't want to accidentally attack her. "Yes and no. I'm not originally from Italy in the sense of my human life..." Alec trailed off. The mix of this blood urge and diving back into his past made it hard to explain, hoping it also wouldn't change her mind about him either. "Tell me about you. Your human life and now, I want know." Bethany pressed, wanting to get to know the vampire. Alec hesitated for a moment, concentrating on gathering his memory and blocking out the sound of her heartbeats echoing in his ears.

"In my human life, I was born and raised in England, 800 A.D. until age of thirteen... the age I'm frozen at physically. My sister Jane and I were known as the 'witch twins' in our village. They suspected we were witches and had harmed three boys in our village. It was a lie but we were outnumbered by those in the village. They tied my sister and I to a stake and planned to burn us alive. Our mother was murdered trying to save us. Jane got so angry at the villagers that it overwhelmed her and I basically suppressed my emotions under a complacent smile before Aro had shown up. Aro killed everyone in the village and took us away from the burning stake, only to turn us into what we are now, vampires." Alec explained, pausing for a moment.

The brief silence had seemed deafening from the depressing story of how Alec and Jane came to be vampires, something he normally didn't want to try to think about. "I wanted no pain, to go numb and Jane wanted to inflict that pain on others. The event of being burned at the stake had only intensified our abilities that we how have as vampires." Alec pointed out. Bethany had found herself interested in the story Alec was telling her and found the idea of a special ability to be intriguing. "I'm sorry that happened to you and your sister.i couldn't imagine going through that." Bethany comforted. Bethany was also surprised to hear how old Alec and Jane were, she had guessed one hundred as a vampire but it was actually twelve times that number. 

Alec nodded as he turned his attention onto the portrait of fruit that laid above the fireplace, his mind was on blocking out her heartbeat while eavesdropping on the hallway to make sure nobody was heading to their room. "What abilities? Does everyone get one as a vampire?" Bethany asked curiously. Would this be something that would intrigue Bethany into choosing to be a vampire to be with Alec? It wasn't Alec's intent to sway her mind by telling her about vampiric abilities and special abilities but to show her what his life has been like for centuries. "Every vampire has the basics such as enhanced speed, heightened hearing and increased strength, but not every vampire gets a special ability. It varies on the vampire and their traits when they were human." Alec explained, turning his red eyes back onto Bethany.

The more Bethany listened on, she had gotten curious about the abilities that vampires had, having always thought through the myths that vampires only never aged and drank blood, of course being killed by a wooden stake. "Oh, I see. So do you have a special ability?" Bethany curiously asked. Alec wouldn't mind telling her what his was, but has to think whether or not to reveal the abilities of the others in his coven. "Yes. I have Sensory Deprivation." Alec replied. Alec knew that his ability was rare and that it was feared by most vampires that knew about it, which kept him confident and kept Aro equipped. "What is that exactly? I know that it's depriving something but what?" Bethany asked.

Alec knew there was no way around to sugar coating the details of his ability, but at least there was only one other ability that was just as threatening in his coven, which happened to belong to his sister, Jane. "It's the ability to deprive one of their senses. I can take their hearing, sight, smell and touch, useful in battle if it occurs." Alec explained. Bethany was a little intimidated by the fact that Alec was able to do such a thing as rob someone of their senses - this alone caused Bethany to question what the other vampires in the coven had as abilities, especially Aro. "That's pretty intimidating, but it's also pretty neat to have...does your sister have the same ability or does she not have one?" Bethany asked, brushing some of her dark blond hair behind her ear.

"My sister does, she has Pain Illusion...she can cause one to have a mental illusion of burning pain, which feels very real. Nobody wants to mess with Jane, trust me." Alec explained, forming a light smile although his words were quite serious. Bethany was slightly taken back by finding out about Jane's special ability and how she could've experienced it at any time during the trip from Seattle, but luckily she didn't get to. Knowing only two abilities of the entire vampire world had both scared and intrigued Bethany, something she had begun thinking if she would've gotten a special ability if she became a vampire, but there was also a chance she would be just an ordinary vampire.

"Can you show me yours?" Bethany asked curiously. Alec had worried about having to show her what he can do with his ability but he had also feared more on exposing the rest of the coven of their abilities in which he didn't want to do until she would become a vampire at least. "I can...but I have to use it on a living being. I rather not risk using you as a target." Alec explained. Bethany wasn't sure what harm it could do to her for only a mere minute, as long as her senses would come back after. "I don't mind. As long as my senses will come back, unless you prefer to use it on the guard out in the hall?" Bethany suggested. 

Of course, Bethany was only teasing but Alec knew it was a high chance for retaliation against him if he misused his ability which caused him to widen his eyes for only a second being caught off guard by the suggestion before easing back to normal. "No, no I cannot do that." Alec implied. Bethany let out a soft laugh at his reaction before ending it with a brief sigh and a smile on her expression. "I'm kidding. I know you can't. But seriously,I want to see - or rather - _feel_ your ability. I'm curious." Bethany replied. Alec figured that she wouldn't drop the topic until he would show her how his ability worked. Caving in, Alec stood up from the bed and faced her, keeping his red eyes on Bethany.

"Fine, I will use my ability on you but please dont..." Alec trailed off in discouragement. Bethany studied Alec with her ice blue eyes, noticing his unease with the action he was about to do. "Don't what?" Bethany asked. Alec kept his arms at his side, glancing down at the floor for only a moment to gather his words before bringing his focus back onto Bethany. "Don't be mad or frightened after experiencing my ability..." Alec explained. Bethany nodded silently, figuring that Alec was more afraid of her opinion of him than the affects of the ability on her. Alec has never been this self conscious before over the centuries as he had been now, perhaps, he never really had a reason to be.

Keeping his red eyes on Bethany, his target, Alec leveled both of his hands just by his waist and stretched open his palms. Alec concentrated on his target, conjuring black mist from the palm of his hands that slowly twisted their way towards Bethany. Bethany saw the must approach her, intrigued by the fact that the most actually came from Alec's hands. The black mist twisted around Bethany before soaking into her, causing her hearing, smell, sight, taste and touch to disappear. Bethany felt numb, as if she had just existed but couldn't go anywhere. Trapped and lost. The only thing she was able to do was speak and breathe without smell. "Okay, stop. Alec!" Bethany alerted, panicking a little to have the vampire remove his debilitating ability off of her.

The moment Alec heard her plea to stop, Alec formed a small curve at the end of his mouth before removing the black mist from Bethany, keeping his firm focus without blinking on Bethany. The mist slowly went the opposite direction, going backwards to return to Alec's open palms. Bethany got her sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch back moments after the most was removed and caught a glimpse of the last bit of mist return to Alec's hands, noticing his never flinching focus. The moment the mist had fully returned to Alec's hands, Alec turned his red eyes onto his hands and then back onto Bethany as he dropped his arms.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alec asked in concern, hoping that he didn't harm her in any way. The ability was more useful towards vampires than humans, knowing how fragile humans were compared to vampires. Bethany nodded softly, putting together what she had just experienced and the fact that Alec wasn't lying about having a special ability, or being a vampire or having a coven. This was beginning to sink in even further for Bethany, having her curiosity grow even more about whether or not she would have an ability of her own. "I'm fine. That's quite something." Bethany stated.

The bedroom door swung open moments later, having Felix march in before coming to a halt after a few steps. "What's with the shouting? Jane was getting rather _irritated_." Felix questioned. Alec glanced over at Felix with a blank expression while Bethany furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing. You can go now, Felix." Alec assured. Felix shot a judgemental look towards Alec, suspicious on what was truly going on. "Just turn her or finish her off already, I don't care either way." Felix spewed before leaving swiftly. Alec but his cheek, growing irritated by Felix. It had seemed no one in his coven was truly being supportive in the choice of his mate - except Aro, though he questioned his intentions, knowing it had to do with either keeping him in the coven or having some kind of asset to the coven. Whatever was beneficial for the coven, it was about power and strength.

Bethany noticed Alec kept his stare at the opened door after Felix had left, coming to the conclusion that Alec was possibly underestimated in the family that was called a coven. "Alec...are _you_ okay?" Bethany asked. Was Bethany beginning to care for Alec? Possibly. Alec gave a firm nod before looking back at Bethany, attempting to ignore the confrontation with Felix - he knew how his sister was but the reactions of him courting anyone was new for not only Jane but for the entire coven. "I'm fine. We should get you something to eat." Alec pointed out.

Bethany and Alec exited the guest room and headed towards the elevator. "I must alert Aro on our brief departure first." Alec pointed out as the elevator stopped at the next level where the meeting room was and they stepped out, heading towards the lobby. "Do you have to tell them everywhere you go?" Bethany questioned, finding it odd to have to report to the three leaders of the coven each time you leave. "Yes." Alec simply answered. They turned the corner and passed by the receptionist, Alec giving little to no recognition to the human behind the desk as they passed by her. "Why? Is there no freedom here?" Bethany asked curiously. Alec found it hard to explain, both he and his sister, Jane, had deeply respected Aro and knew that Aro had their best interests at heart.

"Knowing where we are only benefits us. If we were in trouble, it would be easier to find us. It's not about freedom, more so protection." Alec explained briefly. Bethany took that into consideration about protection but wouldn't a vampire be strong enough to protect themselves? Were there stronger vampires out there? Bethany wasn't sure. "With the ability you have, I think there's enough protection." Bethany pointed out, placing a light smile on her face as she placed her hand into his cold hand. Alec curved a gentle smile on his lips at her words that boosted his confidence, not to mention her hand in his hand helped a little. "I wish. I have to keep my ability discreet...for battle purposes." Alec explained, keeping the details to a minimum.

Before Bethany could reply to that, they had approached the meeting room and spotted Aro and Marcus having a brief discussion while Caius flipped through an old, dusty book on the table nearby. "What is _this_?" Caius questioned in a hostile tone, piercing his red eyes at Alec and Bethany, referring to their hand holding precisely. Upon the reaction from Caius, Alec gently dropped Bethany's hand before composing himself. "I wanted to inform Aro that I will be escorting Bethany through the town for dinner." Alec explained in a calm, flat tone. Caius kept his scathing expression as he turned to look at Aro, as if to do something about the situation with the couple. "Now, now...this is quite fine, Caius. Alec told us. Innocent....courtship." Aro stated in a calm tone in attempt to calm Caius down before turning his attention onto Alec. 

Caius formed a disappointed expression as he watched the outcome. "However, Alec needs to take precautions....yes, and keep his _companion_ at his side at all times...or consequences will follow. Correct, my dear Alec?" Aro encouraged, directing the rules passively. Alec knew that Aro was trying to keep an open mind with his choice but also sticking to the rules that he made, whether it was beneficial to the coven or not. "Yes, that is correct." Alec acknowledged. Aro clasped his hands together in agreement before parting his lips to speak. "You may go now. Be back within an hour or two?" Aro ordered passively. Alec gave a firm nod before turning to Bethany, taking her hand into his and leaving the meeting room. Caius rolled his crimson, judgmental eyes at the hand holding before going back to inspecting the book.

Exiting the meeting room, Alec and Bethany went back into the elevator to be lifted up to the first level of the palace where the front doors were located. "Why can't I leave your side? Not that I plan to...and why are we going out at night instead of the evening?" Bethany questioned. Alec glanced at Bethany when she asked the question as opera music played in the elevator. "Something else I need to tell you about vampires - we're protective of our mates, or mates to be, hopefully. We also sparkle in the sunlight, that's why we need to go out at night if we want to be uncovered." Alec explained quickly as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Walking out of the elevator, they walked to the front doors and opened them, spotting the dark night with some people still on the streets, some venues and restaurants opened as well.

"Do you like Italian food? Because we have plenty." Alec asked, lightly teasing. Bethany formed a smirk on her lips at the question that came from Alec, surprised that he was cheeky compared to how stiff and serious he was back at the palace. "I do. I'm curious though on how good the pizza is." Bethany replied. Alec knew of a popular pizzeria in Volterra although he's never tried it due to not eating human food or drinking anything but blood for his diet, but figured it might interest Bethany. Walking further into Volterra, Alec directed them to '_Il Forno Italiano_' and stepped into the pizzeria, having the Italian spices and fresh pizza smell greet everyone that walked in. 

"Il Forno Italiano? What does that translate to? Smells good in here." Bethany asked. Alec walked over to an empty table that had a dark green table cloth, plate and utensils set up already, taking a seat across from Bethany as she did the same. "The Italian Oven. It's quite popular here in Volterra." Alec explained. The waitress walked over, looking at the couple before handing them the menu and taking out her notepad. "ti darò qualche minuto per ritirare il tuo ordine." the waitress stated, adding "perché i tuoi occhi sono rossi?" the waitress asked why his eyes were red. Alec took his menu, not needing it really and Bethany took hers. "Grazie....ho delle allergie gravi." Alec replied, stating he had bad allergies before looking over to Bethany who seemed perplexed at the language, not knowing Italian. "She's giving us a few minutes to look over the menu." Alec added, setting his menu on the table.

Bethany nodded as she opened up the menu, looking at the pizza options. "I may need you to translate." Bethany hinted. They both scanned the menu, Alec going over each item she pointed until she decided on her order. "I'll have the pepperoni pizza. What about you?" Bethany asked. That was another thing Alec didn't plan to tell her until after she would turn, if she chose to. "I don't eat...I mean, we don't." Alec stated in a lower tone before the waitress approached. "hai deciso cosa ti piacerebbe?" the waitress asked, pen ready in hand. Alec was doing well at keeping himself controlled around humans, although the constant sound of blood pumping in their veins was tempting. "Sì, pizza al salame piccante e acque ghiacciate." Alec replied to the waitress. The waitress wrote it down and walked away with the order while Alec looked back at Bethany.

"So, you don't eat or drink? Ever?" Bethany questioned. Alec nodded briefly, keeping an open ear for any suspicion from the humans at the restaurant due to his eyes or eavesdropping. "No. Except the one thing we do drink." Alec replied hesitantly. The thing. Blood. Bethany was slightly nervous at the words but had a feeling that Alec wouldn't harm her. "Oh. Right. Must be hard to be around others with that kind of temptation, I bet." Bethany mentioned. Only if she knew, Alec was taught to control his bloodlust within his first year of being a vampire, something that Aro made sure of when turning him and Jane in order to keep their rules and reputation among the vampire world. "It can be. We can talk more about this when we get back." Alec suggested. 

Bethany figured that Alec wanted to remain obscure while among humans and she didn't blame him. She began wondering what it would be like to be a vampire and what it would be like to be bitten, even fed on - besides the pain obviously. "Okay, got it. But, be aware, I have a ton of questions." Bethany clarified. Alec let out a soft chuckle at the warning, not surprised about there being questions. "I look forward to answering them to the best of my ability." Alec flashed a crooked smile. The pizza arrived and Alec watched Bethany enjoy the pizza while he pretended to sip water but didn't let the water touch his lips before putting the glass back down, having small talk with her until paying the bill and leaving the pizzeria, heading back to the palace.

When returning to the palace, Alec passed by Felix while heading to the guest room from the elevator with Bethany, which alerted him to inform Aro of their return from town. Walking back into the bedroom, Bethany turned to Alec and took a seat in one of the black velvet chairs. "Tonight was nice...I enjoyed it." Bethany pointed out. Alec was pleased that Bethany enjoyed the night but hoped that she would make her decision by the following day, he didn't want her to be killed and if she were to, he would have to live with the guilt forever knowing it was his fault for pursuing her. "I did too. But, I believe you need the rest of the night to think of your decision, Aro is quite serious regarding the rules that are implemented." Alec reminded.

Bethany sighed, feeling the pressure of something she never thought of having to decide on - whether to be a vampire or not. As Alec turned to leave, Bethany stood up from the chair and parted her lips to speak. "I never got to ask more questions about...being a vampire." Bethany pointed out. Alec paused at th door, thinking if he answered more questions perhaps it could sway her mind before turning around to face her. "Which questions?" Alec asked curiously. Bethany took a few steps towards the vampire and stopped in front of him, looking into his red eyes. "First, you only drink blood, right? No food or other drinks?" Bethany asked. Alec took in her scent at an even closer encounter, still having the strength to control himself even though he felt a small burning senation at the tip of his throat. "Yes." Alec answered.

Bethany noted that and went on to her next question. "800 A.D. was when you were born? So you're approximately...one thousand, two hundred years old?" Bethany calculated. Alec studied Bethany's body language curiously before parting his lips to speak. "Yes. Does that repel you?" Alec asked, a small smile formed on his lips. Bethany smirked at the question before folding her arms. "No. It just makes me think how much history you may have witnessed. What's it like to bite someone or feed on someone?" Bethany questioned. Was this a trick question? Alec was tempted by her heartbeat as it was, nonetheless, talking about feeding made it worse. "I have seen plenty of history. Much I could go into vast detail." Alec stated, pausing for a moment to regain control of his impulse for blood - Alec had not been fed since Seattle.

"I can only attest to my experience being turned into a vampire. Pain at first, the venom making it painful for the first few days. It feels like you're being burned alive, if I can compare the feeling to another. Takes two or three days to fully transition into a vampire. I can imagine the rush of adrenaline on the receiving end though, by their expression." Alec explained. Bethany didn't like the painful parts mentioned and having to be practically unconscious for three days, but she was quite curious on the feeding aspect. Alec's eyes were a shade darker red than when she saw them in Seattle, which made her think he hasn't had blood in a day or two. "If you are able to control yourself...I would like to know what it feels like." Bethany stated.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows at Bethany's suggestion, immediately knowing what she was referring to but was unsure whether it was a good idea or not. "Know how _what_ feels like?" Alec questioned. Bethany sighed, spreading her right arm out to expose her bare arm and veins. "The feeling of being fed on, the so called adrenaline." Bethany explained. It was what Alec had thought, she wanted to be fed on which he worried it could get carried away since he had only fed on humans like the rest of his coven, having no reason to control themselves while inside the palace. "I have control but I'm not sure it's a good idea." Alec pointed out, keeping his full attention on Bethany's ice blue eyes.

Bethany knew the risk of tempting a vampire with blood, that it could cause severe consequences like tempting a vicious tiger with a rare steak, but she wanted to experience something new, something she could experience with Alec forever if she chose to turn into a vampire instead of death. She couldn't imagine the heartbreak of her parents either if she were to die, she could visit them as a vampire still, right? "Please, it could help sway my mind and cure my curiosity. Besides, looks like you need some blood anyway." Bethany insisted. Alec brought his dark red eyes onto her exposed arm, eyeing the visible vein on her wrist as he contemplated the idea.

"I could always get my blood intake on someone else if need be..." Alec suggested, trying one last attempt to have Bethany step back from the gesture she made. "It's fine, Alec. I trust you to have control." Bethany replied, lifting her arm up a little higher for Alec to take. Temptation grew stronger and stronger for Alec before deciding to cave in and walked Bethany over to the bed. When they took a seat, Alec sat near the pillows as his legs hung over the side of the bed and he gently pulled Bethany over to lay her across his lap on her back. Bethany rested her head on Alec's lap while Alec placed his cold, pale hands on her right arm, directing it up to his mouth.

"You're positive you still want to do this?" Alec asked once more, already feeling his fangs wanting to set in at the scent that was not far from his nostrils. "Yes, Alec." Bethany confirmed, keeping her eyes on Alec. Having a close up glance at Alec made Bethany notice just how unique his features were, the perfectly shaped red eyes, thick dark eyebrows that matched his dark hair and finally noticed some of the glimmering pigments of his skin - Alec was attractive. Bethany suddenly felt a sharp pain in her wrist, noticing Alec had dug into her wrist with his fangs, causing Bethany to squeeze her eyes shut. Alec dug his fangs into her wrist, feeling the warm gush of blood hit his tongue as he cradled her arm to his lips. 

The craving that burned in his throat was beginning to be quenched while at the same time, Alec reminded himself when he needed to stop and to suck out the venom that may have slipped through in his bite into her blood. Bethany felt the adrenaline that Alec had mentioned hit her, causing the pain she felt in the beginning to fade. Opening her eyes, Bethany noticed Alec had dropped her arm and had a line of her blood on the side of his mouth. "Bethany... Beth-- are you alright?" Alec asked in concern and light panic, noticing her slightly relaxed expression before he wiped the side of his mouth. It was right then when Bethany found herself falling for Alec, the adrenaline had kicked it up a notch as well. The concern in Alec's voice, his features close up, his caring and chivalry.

Bethany felt the stinging pain from her wound again as the adrenaline faded, causing her to look at her arm to notice the bite marks. "I'm okay, just a little dizzy." Bethany replied. Alec was relieved that she was okay, not wanting to be the one to hurt her but luckily managed to feed on her long enough without either killing her or injecting his venom, though it was a close call. "I'll...get something to fix that up." Alec stated, sliding off the bed and exiting the bedroom. The moment he closed the door, Alec sped off to the pantry they had in the castle, grabbing the only first aid kit they had since no one truly needed it unless their human receptionist would ever need one. When Alec sped off towards the guest room, he was immediately brought to a halt when he was stopped by Jane.

Jane noticed the first aid kit immediately before looking up to her brother. "I smell blood. Is that what the first aid kit is for, brother?" Jane questioned. Alec kept a placid expression as he parted his lips to speak. "Perhaps, sister." Alec simply replied, walking around her, causing Jane to turn around. "Don't make a mistake, brother. The Volturi makes no excuses...." Jane stated. Alec continued to walk, simply attempting to ignore his sister but before he could turn the corner, the words she spoke lastly caused him to pause in his steps. "I wanted to inform you that Aro has requested Eleazar's assistance." Jane informed. Alec knew that Eleazar used to be in the Volturi and had the ability to see if a vampire - and even a human - has a special ability.

Alec knew then that his previous suspicion was right about their leader, Aro. That Aro wanted to see if Bethany would be beneficial to the coven or not. Alec couldn't lie, he was curious also if Bethany would have a special ability too or not, so this news wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Alec turned to his sister and gave her a firm nod before leaving the hall to the guest room. Entering the room, Alec spotted Bethany sitting up on the bed, looking at her wrist before turning her eyes onto him with a smile. Bethany now saw Alec in a different way, different than how he seemed to present himself back in Seattle at the library.

Alec walked over to the bed and set the kit down on top of the bed, opening it to dig through for the antibiotic ointment and a large band-aid before taking her arm to examine the wound. "Vampire doctor, who knew?" Bethany teased. Alec formed a light smirk onto his lips for a moment on the comment before dropping it slowly as he applied the ointment and the band-aid. "Surprise. Living in my sister's shadow, there's a lot many do not know about me." Alec mentioned, closing the first aid kit. Bethany watched him curiously as he fixed her up, noticing his red eyes were back to being lighter like when she first met him before looking to her wrist.

"Did you turn me into a vampire?" Bethany asked. Alec looked over at her, slightly amused before shaking his head. "No. I sucked out any of my venom that might've went into your blood stream." Alec explained. Deep down, Bethany wished he left the venom in and she would've turned now but at the same time, she appreciated that he gave her respect to decide for herself. "Oh okay." Bethany simply replied. Alec took the kit into his hand and set it on the table in the room for in case she needed it later before approaching closer to Bethany. "I'll see you in the morning, you need to rest and think. But, I'll be up, only down the hall if you need anything, just ask from here and I'll hear it from my room." Alec informed. 

"You don't sleep either?" Bethany asked with an arched brow. Alec knew she wasn't finished with all the questions but figured it would never end until she experienced it herself. "No." Alec replied. Alec could remember himself having so many questions about the life of a vampire when he was first turned alongside Jane by Aro. "Never?" Bethany questioned again in surprise. "Never. Sleep well, Bethany." Alec encouraged before exiting the room. Bethany had to make a decision by the morning whether she wanted to be a vampire or end up dying, but something she didn't know - Eleazar would be soon arriving to detect whether she would have a special ability or not. Bethany kept herself up the entire night, thinking over things - the decision, her schooling, her family and of course, Alec. Coming to a decision, Bethany fell asleep and will soon tell Alec in the morning when he greets her.


	7. Compelling Information

The night seemed very quiet while everyone in the palace were up since they were vampires, besides the receptionist and Bethany of course. Towards the early hours of the morning, there was shuffling of feet that had made their way to the meeting room where Aro, Caius and Marcus had been sitting every other hour, discussing how to deal with situations such as Alec's and the Cullens. Curiosity sparked Alec, causing him to step out from his bedroom and stroll down the hall, listening in briefly to Bethany as she slept before he sped to the elevator and made his way to the upper level where the meeting room was.

Stepping down the stairwell, Alec could instantly hear several voices discussing what he made out to be about he and Bethany. The voices belonging to the three leaders and one other voice that Alec had not heard for a long time that came from none other than Eleazar. Alec couldn't help himself but to eavesdrop from the stairwell, although he knew that eventually he would be found, nothing gets passed the Volturi - for long at least. Alec figured the only reason for Eleazar to be present was not for catching up but only to identify Bethany's ability, if she had one.

"What a pleasant surprise, Eleazar." Aro greeted, clasping his hands together in front of his lips before dropping them. Eleazar made his way to the center of the meeting room, only to come to a stop while Demetri and Santiago trailed behind. "I hope you're doing well, Aro. What is it that you request of me?" Eleazar asked in a formal tone. Eleazar knew Aro and the Volturi very well having been in their coven previously before falling for Carmen and both of them joining the Denali coven in Alaska, though he still remained in good terms with Aro for his safety.

"I need your assistance on a particular _human_ that has infiltrated our coven. You see, Alec has found himself a potential mate...and I want to know if she is beneficial." Aro explained, taking steps down the stairs from the chairs slowly towards Eleazar. Eleazar figured that was what Aro was needing of him, however, the guards that were sent to retrieve him didn't mention the details. "Of course, Aro. Detecting a possible special ability is more difficult among a human than a vampire, but I will give it my best effort. Where is this human?" Eleazar explained, glancing around the room with his golden eyes for the human girl but to no avail. "I will send Alec to wake her, she is after all, a human... Eleazar." Aro pointed out. Eleazar nodded, of course he knew but he wouldn't test the Volturi.

Alec had witnessed it himself that Aro wanted to know how beneficial Bethany would be to them if she were to turn into a vampire, but what if Eleazar didn't find any special ability from Bethany? If she still chose to become a vampire, would she still be allowed to be with him and to not die? Alec didn't know but had hoped there would be something to work with to convince Aro to approve of Bethany being his mate of choice. Stepping out from the stairwell, Alec made his presence known to Aro and Eleazar, though he figured that they heard his movements anyway.

Upon his arrival, Aro turned his red gaze at Alec, forming a rather pleasing smile on his expression. "Alec...I was just about to ask you to join us. I need you to awake your human love, so she could meet our dear friend, Eleazar." Aro urged passively. Alec didn't want to wake Bethany since she seemed to need sleep but he knew better than to disobey Aro. Giving a firm nod in agreement, Alec turned around and sped off to the guest room where Bethany was sleeping. Opening the door carefully, Alec spotted the sleeping Bethany on the bed as he slowly walked over. Watching her sleep was interesting to Alec since it had been centuries since he had slept and no one he was around at the palace on a daily basis had slept.

Listening to her breathing and heartbeat filled Alec's ears as he kept his red eyes on her sleeping face, going over every detail on her face from her dark eyebrows and long, dark eye lashes laid gently on her smooth porcelain skin and light flushed cheeks. Alec could only imagine how turning her into a vampire would change her appearance, enhance the beauty she already had. She was far more beautiful to him than the human named Bella that Edward Cullen was fighting for - but he could imagine the shock to vampires like the Cullens outside of his coven with the news that a Volturi member had fell for a human. That's most likely the idea that worried the Volturi.

When Alec went to place his cold, pale hand onto Bethany's forearm, Bethany opened her ice blue eyes and looked directly at Alec. "I hope you slept well. Aro needs to speak with you and I." Alec explained. Bethany furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up in the bed, confused about speaking with Aro for a moment before she started to remember she had to give her decision on whether she wanted to be a vampire or not. "Oh, right. I have to make a decision." Bethany stated. Alec knew that wasn't exactly the reason why she had to speak with Aro but it was only half of it. "Yes... we also have a guest who needs to speak with you also. Upon Aro's request." Alec explained, watching Bethany slide out of bed and stand up.

"Who is this guest?" Bethany asked curiously as she went to fix her hair the best she could before spotting a brush on the mantle of the fireplace and went to brush her hair. "Former member of ours." Alec replied as he waited patiently while listening onto Aro and Eleazar who waited in the meeting room. "Why did he leave your coven? Just curious." Bethany asked as she set down the brush. It was odd for her to know that there were former members of the Volturi because if the coven was nice and welcoming, why would anyone leave? "He fell in love with another vampire and decided to leave us to join two sisters of another coven to be together. We have strict rules regarding mates, but he is still on good terms with us. For now at least." Alec explained. At least the reason wasn't too bad for leaving but the fact that they are strict about mates raised another concern for Bethany.

Alec and Bethany left the guest room and walked to the elevator which brought them up to the level where the meeting room was. Bethany was going to tell Alec her decision privately before the leaders but she didn't expect to have to face them with a guest when she woke up. Stepping into the meeting room, Bethany spotted Aro with a dark haired female nearby him, the other two leaders - Caius and Marcus - sitting on their chairs and the dark haired guest that Alec had mentioned. The one thing that had seemed different about the other vampire from the appearance was the color of his eyes, they were not red like the Volturi's but a golden color. Why was there a difference in eye color?

The moment they stepped into the meeting room, Aro turned his attention directly onto Bethany, listening to her heartbeat. "This must be the human?" Eleazar asked, breaking the thick silence. Bethany darted her eyes at Eleazar before deciding to be a little closer to Alec as she was surrounded by vampires once again. "That certainly is. Alec...please separate from young Bethany." Aro ordered. Alec hated to leave Bethany's side, knowing that she would be hounded by questions and be evaluated but he had no choice but to obey Aro. Alec turned to Bethany before lifting her left hand and kissing the top of it in order to calm her down before stepping away to stand near the steps of the chairs.

To Aro's pleasure, Alec had left Bethany standing there, having confirmed to him that Alec would still obey him and not rebel over a human like Edward Cullen had against them - but little did Aro know, Alec was keeping a sharp eye on the entire situation and would act if need be. "This is our friend, Eleazar...he came all the way from Alaska to evaluate you, for our best interests." Aro explained, giving Eleazar the cue to begin his detection. Bethany became a little nervous at the evaluation, not sure whether it would be a positive or negative experience, hoping for the best as she glanced from Alec and onto Eleazar.

"I have the ability to identify whether a vampire or human have a special ability. If you do, you will gain the ability upon transition." Eleazar explained further. This extra information eased Bethany's nerves, causing her to shoot a quick, hopeful glance at Alec, who was standing stiffly at the stairs beside Jane, before looking back to the golden eyed vampire. Eleazar noticed the calm heartbeat from Bethany and began focusing hard on her, standing only steps away. Eleazar had began seeking out any sign that would point him to her ability, which took roughly five minutes to feel the ability that finally popped up.

Eleazar turned from Bethany and over to look at Aro who had kept a keen eye on the situation. "She has a special ability, a fairly rare one at that...only one other vampire is known to have it. If she were to become a newborn..." Eleazar pointed out. When Eleazar said the words 'rare ability', that immediately caught Aro's interest - Aro was always seeking out the most powerful and rare abilities to be part of his coven in order to remain powerful. "Which is?" Aro asked hesitantly. Eleazar was still clouded by the ability he had detected and knew Aro would yet have another weapon in his coven. "Suggestive Compelment. She would be able to make others obey her spoken imperatives and demands. The only way to combat this would be by a shield ability." Eleazar explained.

Bethany liked the idea of having such a rare ability and to be able to compel others was a pretty cool ability. Aro took it into consideration of possibly keeping this love interest of Alec's in their coven if she only decided to turn into a vampire, though it would be such a loss to the Volturi if she would decide against it. "Such a prize." Aro softly spoke to himself as his red eyes darted to Bethany. "I assume you have made your final decision, young Bethany?" Aro encouraged. Bethany had made her decision over night but she took a moment to figure out how to say it in a formal tone - she noticed how most talked in the Volturi within a day and felt intimidated how modern her words were.

"Yes, I have. I've decided to..." Bethany hesitated the answer, looking at Alec that stood beside Jane. Aro hated waiting and one can only notice the impatience that grew inside of Aro, which he kept hidden behind a counterfeit smile. "...be with Alec as a _vampire_." Bethany stated. Alec felt a rush of relief, even though he remained silent, his quick expression of closing his eyes for a brief moment showed the relief. Aro was rather pleased because she has a rare ability that he could use to his advantage in the coven. The suggestive complement would be at a similar level as Chelsea's ability to break ties - Aro could use Bethany to get what he wanted in the future. Of course, Aro felt no threat of the idea that Bethany could use her ability on any member of the Volturi because he had his own shield, Renata, close to him and perhaps Alec could be an influence.

"What pleasant news! You see, my dear Alec, you have chosen your mate wisely." Aro cheered light-heartedly, turning to place his attention onto Alec. "In the next day or two, I expect preparations to be in order for her transition." Aro added, encouraging Alec to go ahead and attend Bethany's side. "Yes, sir." Alec replied politely, giving a firm nod before he walked over to Bethany. Bethany watched Alec walk over to her and smiled softly as she was about to place her hand into his but stopping before she could, remembering how Caius wasn't fond of the hand holding idea, perhaps it was disrespectful to the leaders.

Eleazar watched in slight astonishment at the idea of the Volturi gaining another vampire into their coven that would be used as a weapon like the rest of the guard. Of course, Eleazar would keep it to himself about spreading the word to his own coven, the Denali coven but also to the Cullens who were their cousins. "Thank you for your assistance, Eleazar. You may go. Give your coven my best regards." Aro dismissed the Denali vampire. Marcus stood up slowly, parting his pale lips to speak. "Thank you for your visit." Marcus stated before sitting back down. Caius remained silent as he continued to judge the situation with his red eyes, still dissatisfied with the idea of having a newborn in their coven even if it was beneficial due to her special ability.

Alec escorted Bethany out of the meeting room, up the stairwell and back into the elevator to go back to the hall where the bedrooms were, feeling much better than before when they arrived. "I was going to tell you before but didn't have the chance when I woke up." Bethany pointed out cheekily. Alec looked over to Bethany with his red eyes and flashed a small smile before the elevator doors opened, causing them to step out into another hall. "I assume that you're hungry?" Alec asked after hearing her human stomach growling. Bethany bit her bottom lip at the question before she parted her lips hesitantly. "Kind of. But I know you can step out until tonight, so I don't mind waiting." Bethany replied.

"I can get our receptionist, Valentina, to gather you some breakfast. Let me know what you prefer and she will get it. It will be perfect, or she knows what happens." Alec stated. Bethany's eyes widened for a moment at the last sentence that came from Alec's mouth, which sounded quite threatening towards the receptionist. "What _does_ happen if she gets things wrong, Alec?" Bethany asked forwardly, arching a brow. Alec stopped a couple steps from her guest room door when Bethany questioned what he said, surprised more than anything - no one really questioned the Volturi, except a few vampires with nerve such as Edward Cullen and the two from the Romanian coven, Stefan and Vladimir.

"She becomes a meal instead of what she truly wants." Alec explained bluntly. Bethany was taken back by the idea of the receptionist losing her life over one, simple mistake but she wasn't one to make the rules. "That's quite severe for a simple mistake. If she gets anything wrong, I won't hold it against her. I don't want her dead over my breakfast." Bethany pointed out. Alec couldn't help but form a grin at her response, causing Bethany to gently shove him in a playful manner, though he didn't budge due to his vampire strength. "I'm serious." Bethany laughed softly, folding her arms. Alec's grin slowly disappeared into calmed expression as he pushed open the guest room door.

"I know, I just find it rather amusing." Alec explained. Bethany shook her head lightly with a smile planted on her face before glancing down the hall at the other closed bedrooms. "What does your bedroom look like? I'm curious." Bethany asked curiously. Alec figured eventually she would ask about his personal bedroom, though he was hesitant on letting anyone into his own bedroom. "Perhaps one day you will see it." Alec refuted. Alec intended to wait for that moment after Bethany would turn into a vampire, he was quite a private person who kept to himself when he had free time. "Meaning after I become a vampire? But, I truly want to just take a look. Please?" Bethany insisted. Alec seemed to be stubborn and not willing to be negotiable towards others, especially outside of the Volturi but when it came to Bethany, Alec seemed to cave in and be compelled to please her in ways that was by the Volturi's rules. 

It may be her charm for now but that contributed towards her special ability when she would be a vampire, suggestive complement. "I don't do this for everyone, only Aro and Jane have seen my bedroom, for orders and decoration purposes." Alec explained, directing her down to the end of the hall. Bethany formed a smirk on her lips and followed after Alec to the end of the hall, watching Alec place his hand onto his doorknob. Alec listened on to make sure there wasn't any footsteps their way from the other Volturi guard or leaders before he turned his red eyes onto his door and opened it. The room had seemed quite Victorian, with garnet red walls, ebony wooded framed paintings, black leather Victorian chairs and matching couch with a wenge wood coffee table.

There was a round black rug with white embroidery on it that laid on the bare, wooden floor across from a television that sat on a dark oak entertainment center. Bethany found it a little amusing that he had a television in his room, not only that but with a variety of gaming systems underneath it on a shelf, such as a PlayStation and Xbox, with the variety of games below it. There was also several mahogany shelves with many, many books along the walls and a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The one thing she noticed the bedroom didn't have was a bed, which Bethany found to be odd.

"No bed?" Bethany asked curiously. Though Bethany knew the myth that vampires never slept, she figured since her guest room had a bed that possibly they would as well. "No. There's no need to, we don't sleep." Alec pointed out. Bethany suddenly remembered him telling her that last night and felt embarrassed she had forgot. "That's right." Bethany simply replied. Alec shut his door a moment after they stepped away and turned to Bethany. "What would you like for breakfast?" Alec asked as they walked back over to the guest room. They didn't have a specific kitchen but had a dining room that was roughly used for their meal times to feed on their human victims that are routinely welcomed to visit the palace, where their bodies would be disposed at the very bottom of the palace where there laid a deep cavern and would be dissolved by acid on a routine basis - this was something Alec didn't want to explain to Bethany just yet, afraid she would be frightened.

"I'll have the typical Italian breakfast." Bethany stated, wanting to experience the Italian cuisine while in Italy, though she may be living there from then on due to her soon transition. "Which is normally a pastry with coffee. Cappuccino or a latte?' Alec asked. Bethany was surprised at how different breakfast was in Italy compared to the American breakfast that had some kind of protein in their breakfast. "Vanilla Cappuccino, please." Bethany replied, coming to a stop in front of her guest room. Alec duly noted what Bethany wanted and figured the pastry will be the most popular one to bring her - or perhaps a couple types of Italian pastry. "I will inform Valentina. I'll return shortly." Alec stated before walking off down the hall, speeding off to the elevator.

Bethany didn't know how severe the rules of the Volturi were but knew eventually she would learn them, though she just had a glimpse of one example of their strict rules regarding the receptionist. What was she getting into? Was this worth it over her sudden crush on Alec? Even though she would have the ability to compel if she turned into a vampire, she felt herself compelled by Alec. Only a half an hour had passed before she had been brought her breakfast by Alec, who entered her guest room and sat down the cappuccino with a bag of donut holes looking pastries with custard cream filling called _Bomboloni_, plastic containers with a popular shell shaped, leaf layered pastry stuffed with ricotta called _Sfogliatella_, a fritter topped with powered sugar and filled with a blackberry pomegranate jam called _Zeppole_, and the famous cream and chocolate chip filled _Cannoli_.

The order that the receptionist had brought back to the palace was correct and Alec didn't have to have a reason to report it to the leaders. Bethany eyed the pastries and cappuccino, curious as to what authentic Italian pastries and coffee was like. "okay, so this is like cream puffs?" Bethany asked as she tasted a Bomboloni ball in her mouth. Alec never tried any of this food before but had general knowledge of what it consisted of. "I suppose so. I've never tried anything Italian to be quite honest." Alec clarified. Bethany remembered that he had been a vampire for centuries and the last time he was human to eat human food, he was living in England. Bethany simply just nodded, letting it sink in that today or if she was lucky, tomorrow would be the last time she would be able to enjoy food - and apparently sleep too.

Alec had then left Bethany to finish her breakfast while he continued some of his duties, including lunch, within the coven. That included in assisting Heidi, once she would arrive back to the palace, escorting humans from outside the city of Volterra to their palace. The Volturi had to be inconspicuous and choose humans that nobody would miss or notice disappearing to become their meal. Alec walked to where the back door was on the bottom level of the palace, below the level of their bedrooms, where their dining room was and opened it upon the sound of numerous footsteps. Heidi, in her crimson cocktail dress, walked right passed Alec with a line of humans - about eight or nine men and women - before Alec closed the door and followed them back into the dining room. 

Giving a firm nod to Santiago and Felix, they sped over to block the passage way before Aro cued the coven the time to feed. Alec instinctively grabbed the thirty something year old brunette woman near him while screams filled the room and dug his fangs into her neck, severing an artery as the warm gush of blood filled his mouth, warming his throat and curing his appetite. The minute after he finished drinking the woman's blood, killing her, Alec had felt guilty for once in his life because Bethany was a human, for now at least. Once Alec looked up, blood dripping on the corner of his mouth, to see the rest of the coven finish their meal, Alec dropped the corpse to the floor as Aro ordered Felix and Santiago to dispose of the bodies.

The one thought that passed in Alec's mind was how Bethany would be able to feed on a human like the rest of them. Would she want to? Or would she turn out to be a vegetarian like the Cullens and Denalis? That would be one of the hardest things to have Bethany learn when she becomes a newborn but for now, he decided he better go over the vampire rules that was put into place by the Volturi, which were important since she was to be turned as soon as possible - which would be the following day. Being the one to turn Bethany, he would be solely responsible for her actions according to the Volturi's law and he knew the risk he was taking. Alec left the meeting room and made his way back to the hall of the bedrooms, stepping up to the guest room and giving it a firm knock twice.


End file.
